You're Not Alone
by Jester.Musica
Summary: A girl with an almost white hair haves a problem with a friend and a boyfriend.. A problem occurs. A man with a weird uniform comes to comfort her ? and gives her something.. INNOCENCE. Shiro Toraichi arrives at the Black Order! Read and find out how she will help the Black Order! While it end into a sweet ending or a bad one? OC/Kanda Lenalee/Allen OC/OC Beware Some Spo
1. Chapter 1

Shiro Toraichi sat at her study chair and stared blankly pass the window with her deep blue eyes, watching the sunset. The wind blew her long ash colored hair which is tied with two red ribbons in front, and sighed. _Kevin is cheating on me? It can't be. He even said 'I love you' with his honest blue eyes. But I can't call Wilma a liar... She would probably hate me if I did that... Even so I know Kevin is a hot and cool boy, with his playful attitude you can call him a playboy... But I trust him with all my might. Even I was an air-head, clumsy, uncute, and totally useless he still stayed by my side. Everyone kept calling me old woman and granny because of my almost white hair, but I haven't heard him said that. But Wilma stayed by my side even though she was getting bullied because of me, she stood up with dignity and told everyone that she is my friend, no one would ever lay a single hand on me with her protecting me. Wilma is such a strong girl... But now who will I side? Wilma, who is my friend for about 3 years or Kevin, who I was first in loved with..._

Shiro slumped at her study table and sighed deeply. Then Shiro heard a knock, it was her Auntie Irma.

"Shiro, Wilma is waiting for you downstairs." Auntie Irma said.

"I'll be coming soon" Shiro replied as her Auntie Irma shut the door gently. Shiro face the mirror by the table and arranged her hair a little and went to the living room, Wilma is fidgeting by the bean bag being wary that she had upset Shiro. Shiro just chuckled at her worried face and tapped Wilma by the shoulder, in response Wilma squealed like a rat.

"Shi-Shiro..." Wilma said shyly. "Um... You see I din't mean to upset you... Erm.. I mean I just told you the truth so that you won't get hurt... And I want to apologize to you... Erm.. I feel awkward saying this because I know I did right but... I truly very sorry for everything Shiro!' Wilma apologized with her stubborn attitude.

"Apology accepted." Shiro said and reached for Wilma's head and shuffled her hair with a small smile on her face.

"Really? Thank you very much Shiro! I really love you!" then Wilma hugged Shiro and Shiro hugged her back. "Then let's go to the festival!" Wilma exclaimed as she released Shiro with her hug.

"But I have to-"

"Go have fun darling be home by 8 alright?" her Auntie Irma interrupted with a motherly smile at her face. Then Wilma dragged Shiro to the festival and started playing and eating around. Then they rested by a tree trunk, watching the people passing by them, the children playing tag, families playing together and friends who were having fun.

"Maaan~, I wish I have changed before going to the festival..." Wilma sighed as she look down at her clothes which were her uniform: sailor uniform with a red collar and ribbon paring with a red skirt with a thin white lining at the end which is inches away from her knees.

"We just rushed out the house without thinking after all..." Shiro said

"Well, I also wish that Kevin would come to this festival... I want to know who is better at shooting..."

"It can't be helped after all... Kevin is down with a cold... He is at his house resting... Even if I say I want to visit and check up on him, he will say 'I dont want you to catch my cold' or something alike"

"Aww... Too bad... If he was here I bet-" Wilma left her sentence unfinished and her eyes widened in shock and her jaws dropping. "HE IS RIGHT THERE!" her finger pointed at the stuff toy stall. Kevin was with a beautiful girl clinging at his arm, they were acting all lovey-dovey. In rage Wilma stood up and went up to Kevin "KEVIN!" she shouted. He turned around in shock, seeing Shiro lagging behind but he can tell that with her eyes saying 'Please, this isn't what it supposed to mean'.

"Oh, Freign. How nice to see you here." Kevin said so casually.

"'NICE'? Do you expect me to say 'Oh it's so nice to see you too, Kevin' ? Who is this Freaking girl? Aren't you supposed to be down with a cold, resting?" Wilma shouted

"Oh her? She is Arriane Dread, my girlfriend." he said it with a smirk on his face and the girl smiled at them. Wilma and Shiro's eyes widened in shock.

"But I thought you love Shiro?" Wilma stuttered but clenched her fist in anger

"Oh about that? It was a great acting isn't it? I always wanted to try doing that." Kevin said coldly. Wilma shook in anger. "And even so, how can I love someone so useless? Ha! Keep dreaming girl! I would never date an uncute and useless girl like you! You stupid Gran-" before Kevin his sentence, Shiro took action. She slapped Kevin so hard that he even bit his tongue. Tears started to flow, she shook hardly, everyone was dumbfounded even Wilma. For Shiro who always been protected, she never fought back to anyone even if she was bullied. This was a first time Wilma saw Shiro to be this angry.

"I trusted you! But you betrayed me! You freaking ugly, stupid, unreasonable, conceited, self-centered playboy! I never thought i have fallen for such an idiot! You freaking retard!" Shiro shouted with her might and ran away, leaving Kevin with a scared expression and Wilma with a surprised one. Shiro had never raised her voice to anyone, she who has a small voice and shy attitude it was all new for her. Then Wilma stood up and punched the cowering Kevin really hard, then started searching for Shiro.

The river reflected a huge full moon, and Shiro stared at it a she cried her heart out. _Idiot! Stupid! Idiot! Stupid! Idiot! Stupid! Idiot! Stupid! Idiot! Stupid! Idiot! Stupid! Idiot! Stupid! Idiot! Stupid! Idiot! Stupid! Idiot! Stupid! How could you love someone so heartless! Why does it have to be someone like him! Is God really punishing me this much? First my parents! Then crash my life by letting me fall in love with someone so heartless!_

Then she fell asleep with that thought on her head over and over again with tears still running down her face.

"Where am I?" Shiro said. Then a smaller version of Shiro ran passed her, then she saw that smaller Shiro went to tackle someone a hug. She could tell it wasn't her father neither her mother. Then smaller Shiro gave a flower to the man, "Thank you Shiro, I love you.' he said with his deep and calm voice. Then ruffled the hair of the smaller Shiro with a smile of achievement on her face. Big Shiro didn't seemed to know the man, she tried searching through her mind but found nothing. Then it started snowing all of a sudden, the man stood up and stared at the falling snow. "The snow is very cold and white..." he said glumly. Then big Shiro looked up, the snow dropped on her face and felt its coldness.

Shiro woke up with the face of an unknown stranger, he has a long red hair and a hat. He was wearing a black cloak with a certain crest on it, some kind of cross and a flower on it and a gun strap which obviously had a gun. Shiro sat up calmly, like he was just another friend, she didn't care was she looked like. Then something glowed by the strangers cloak, it was some kind of a box emitting a green, warm light. "Oohh.. So you were compatible with this cute girl." he said as if the box was gonna answer him back. "Girl, can you lend your hand?" Shiro didn't hesitated and gave her right hand to him, it was not like he was gonna cut off her arm. Then the man took her hand and kissed the back of her palm, Shiro flustered and blushed.

'Wha?" Shiro said in shock then the man placed the glowing, floating box at her hand gently. The box's light separated a little from it's body and entered Shiro's right eye, she can feel a small pain and she covered her eye. Then through her left eye she can see that the box's light disappeared and it started to enter Shiro's right arm, heat spreaded to her arm and she winced in pain. Then she saw the man with a small satisfaction on his face, then a strong air pressure blew Shiro's hair. She looked up and saw something round with craters all over it, it had a red, wide antenna and a mask in the center. It's mouth opened, a pink light was gathering pointed at Shiro's direction, the pink light was released like a laser and Shiro braced herself and closed her eye. A few seconds has passed and all Shiro can feel is that the pain has subsided on her arm and eyes, when she opened her eyes she saw the man standing with a pole and the grass not far from her is burnt to ashes and was steaming. It was like the man deflected the shot with just a pole.

"Oh, that was close. Are you alright missy?" he asked and Shiro just nodded. When she looked over the round laser throwing thing, she saw something that caused her to puke. She saw a woman-like soul lingering around the round thing, she looked like a woman who was stabbed a million, her eyes were not aligned, one was near her forehead, one stayed near the ear, her nose have been sliced into half, a mouth which ends were sliced up until the ears, her hair was in a total mess, and her body was 'VERY' deformed. Her torso was stab holes everywhere, she had only one breast, her arms were bent into a different and strange angle and so was her fingers. Shiro didn't get to see the lower part of her body and she don't want to see further more. Help me. a voice came from no where, it was scratchy yet hoarse. Shiro looked around to look who just spoke, and didn't saw anyone but a weak looking dog, she was definete that it wasn't the dog nor man's voice nor hers. Then the mouth opened again, it showed a nuzzle of a gun, the pink light gather much more faster and fired much more faster and multiplied, the man carried Shiro into his arms. The had dodged the attack, but the dog got his by the light, a star appeared after the dog got hit. Then the man grabbed his gun and fired at the round thing and hit the forehead of the mask. As the round thing started to crumble, the soul which is attached to it screamed in pain, Shiro figured that the voice earlier was hers. Shiro covered her ears but it was useless, she can still hear the scratchy screaming and she felt like her ears are gonna burst that she screamed. Then the man slapped Shiro. What the hell are you screaming for?" he shouted

"Can't you hear that? That excruciating scream! It's piercing my ears!" Shiro complained. Then the round thing has finally turned into dust, the woman soul disappeared and the screaming died. But before Shiro sigh in relieve she saw the dog that got hit, she immediately knelt beside it. Before Shiro can touch the dog the man shouted "Dont touch it!" that Shiro's hand jerk away. Then suddenly the dog turned into dust just like the round thing. The wind blew all the ashes, and Shiro cried. The man comforted her.

"Wha-what were does things? The dog! What happened to him?" Shiro asked miserably

"Those were Akumas, they-" he was cut off by a shout. The shout for Shiro's name. It was Wilma, she was breathing heavily, sweating hard and was looking for Shiro about an hour and half. Shiro bolted up straight, before she went to Wilma the man told her that Akumas will following her now that the Innocence has been compatible with her and keep everything a secret. Shiro nodded and tackled Wilma a hug and continued crying on her only friend's chest.

Then Wilma escorted Shiro home, when they entered the house Auntie Irma was about to scold Shiro until she saw her red eyes and guessed it was from crying. Then they have dinner together with Wilma and Uncle Jeremy. They were having a fun conversation about the annoying teacher of Wilma and Shiro,but Shiro's thought didn't linger at the dinner and conversation but the words that the man left her 'Akuma will keep following you now that the Innocence has been compatible with you' and then realization struck her.

The windows of the kitchen shattered, then three 'Akumas' entered the dining. Auntie Irma was hiding behind Uncle Jeremy and both were shanking, while Wilma stood in front of Shiro trying to protect her but she was shivering with fear. Shiro saw this and had a firm desicion. "Innocence, activate"she muttered under her breathe. Then the first Akuma shot at Uncle Jeremy's direction, smoke was made.

"JEREMY!" Auntie Irma shouted in vain. Then Wilma noticed that Shiro was gone behind her, she panicked. Then the smoke disappeared, both female gasped. Shiro was holding an unconcious Uncle Jeremy on her left and her right arm turned white and big, it was like a monster's hand. Then the Akuma behind Auntie Irma turned into dust. Shiro's position looked like she flickered something. It was the first Akuma's laser, right after he launched it, Shiro activated her innocence, grabbed uncle Jeremy and flickered the laser to the Akuma who was about to lunch a laser at Auntie Irma. Then the two Akumas brought out the nuzzle of the gun out of their mouths and started gathering pink lights, before they release their attack, Shiro carried the unconscious uncle Jeremy to her back and grabbed Auntie Irma and Wilma by their shirts using her left hand. Her left hand changed into a bazooka-like weapon, she shot downwards and the impact made all of them fly to the sky, barely escaping the spread attack. All thanks to the walls nothing escaped from the windows and holes to hit the other houses, Shiro sighed in relief. Then they landed softly out side the house, Shiro gently put down her Auntie Irma and Wilma to the ground and laid Uncle Jeremy to the road. _Now what_? She thought, then her hand returned to it's normal innocence state. Before charging into the house again, Wilma grabbed her skirt.

"You-your Shiro right? Your hand... Your hair.. Your eyes... Is it really you?" Wilma stuttered, Shiro just silently stood there staring at the ground. Then Shiro pulled her skirt, and charged at the house. She slashed her large claws at the Akumas, and their masks were cut to pieces, they slowly dissipated. Shiro had a pained expression, she can hear screams and see three souls begging for help. Shiro wanted to puke, but she cant _Not now_. She thought.

Then Wilma entered the dining room where Shiro stood coldly with her eye that had a faraway look, it looked like she mercilessly killed the Akumas. Before Wilma can utter a word, Shiro ran passed her and went ot her room. Shiro took a couple of undergarments, her spare uniform, couple of clothes that can fight with, personal necessities, pocket money, a small kit filled with ribbons and her precious bracelet and stuck it at her bag. She jumped out of her window and stood at the roof, staring at her Uncle Jeremy and Auntie Irma then at the same time Wilma busted out the door and looked up to see Shiro. With the big full moon at her back, falling snow Shiro mouthed _**Sayonara, **_smiled weakly and made her dramatic exit by jumping through house roofs. Wilma felt weak and cried hardly, Shiro heard her and cried silently but with a determined face. _I can't let my beloved one would get hurt because of me just like earlier.I can't let Akumas hurt them. I am gonna be like the man earlier. I should not be protected anymore, I am the one doing the protecting. I am not the weak girl from these past 13 years, now that I have this innocence , I have to be strong._

Then Shiro reached the river where she met the man earlier. The man was still there, laying in the cold grass then Shiro showed into his sight. "I want to be like you. I want to be strong." Shiro said.

"It seems like the Innocence affected your appearance." The man chuckled and sat up. He looked at a white-haired, red eyed, determined Shiro, he noticed that Shiro's innocence is the same as a certain someone. "Then what do you want to do? Chase me around? Make you my apprentice? Maybe I can make an exception to a cute girl like you." he said he lifted Shiro's chin and shortened the distance of his lips to hers, Shiro instantly slapped the man with her left hand.

"I didn't come to you to play around, as I said I want to be strong. If I have to chase you around, I can. If you make me your apprentice that would be a great help." Shiro smiled cutely that the man didn't argue being entranced with her beauty. Then Shiro went the river and saw her reflection, she gathered her hair in her left hand and held a single claw at her right hand, she slashed her hair and it was cut into a shoulder-length. Shiro let the cut hair fly with the wind and stared at her new reflection. _This is a last night of the weak Shiro Toraichi, and after the sun rises tomorrow a new and strong Shiro Toraichi will rise_.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro stared at the the people running all around the train station, hurrying to the destination they intend to go. She glanced to a piece of paper saying: "The map to the Black Order" She sighed. _ That man... After I told him my past and all, he just knocked me out and now he wants me to go to the Order by myself... All just because he hates going to the Order... I bet he is just skipping work... That oh-so great master..._

****Two and a half months ago****

After Shiro cut her hair, she immediately deactivated her Innocence. Her arm changed, a metal cross was embedded at the back of Shiro's palm and there was a big red mark left at her palm. Then she suddenly remembered the Akuma's lingering souls, puked out all of the dinner she just ate and she laid down the grass. The wind blew and Shiro stared at her right arm suspiciously. "What happened to my arm?" she muttered

"Innocence, also known as Anti-Akuma Weapon when invoked by an Accommodator and as the Crystal of God by those who first used it seven thousand years ago, is the power source that drives the Black Order. Innocence is also the weapon that Exorcists use to defeat and purify Akuma." The man explained. "That mark on your hand will grow and occupy your whole arm,dont worry it's only appearance will change and its power."

"Innocence..."

"You fought well enough for someone who just received her Innocence."

"i just copied what you did... I gave them a shot at their head and 'bam!' they became dusts."

"You've got brains, girl."

"I'll take that as a compliment"

"Well let's see if you really have brains, you can go to the Black Order straight if you want to but you can stay and train that hand of yours with me and it will be a bumpy road unlike the first choice."

"'ll take the second choice." Shiro said it with her determined red eyes. The man said to change and get ready before setting out to the next town, so he left Shiro at the river. Shiro took a bath at the river quickly so that no one could see her, she changed into her green hoodie, brown knee length pants and sneakers, she took out the kit of ribbons and carefully placed the two red ribbons back in exchange for a single green ribbon. She tied her hair into a half ponytail,leaving the bottom part untied.

Now that Shiro is set, she went to look for the man, she found him by the night bar getting drunk. Shiro pulled him out, then the owner chased her saying that the man hadn't paid yet, she handed her spare money but it wasn't enough and said that she need to pay by her body. Shiro is defenseless with a drunk old man, two muscular men picked Shiro at both hands then she forced her way out of their hands but it was no use, her hands were too skinny unlike those big muscular hands. Then Shiro snapped when they entered the bar, she used her new strength at the right hand and easily got it out, she jumped and punched the man who was holding her left hand at the face and he flew right at the wall, the one who was holding her right earlier tackled her from behind but she just jumped and landed on the man and made the fall heavy that the cement floor broke and made her escape carrying the drunk old man.

A month have passed, Shiro is now fully aware of the Black Order, Akumas, the Millennium Earl, Innocence and her master named Cross Marian's attitude. Shiro has acquired skills, her handling the Anti-akuma weapon has now few flaws not like the old times, she just slashed and fired recklessly, her aim at the Akuma is now better and strengthened a bit, her speed , agility and vitality increased and so does her appetite. But her skills at fighting isn't the only thing increased, but also how she handle cards well. With Cross' attitude that 'dont-pay-it-and-leave-it-to-the-apprentice' part, Shiro is always, "always" in trouble. Like when the owners found out that Shiro is Cross' apprentice they started chasing her with bills on their hands, and so they settle everything in gambling like playing poker and fighting. With Shiro's attitude right after the fight she apologizes quickly as she could and says "I didn't mean to hurt you! i did held back! But it seems like I need to held back more! I'm so sorry! Please punch me in exchange for being a useless idiot!" or something like that. Then at gambling, she handles the cards and cheats on how to win, since he saw someone who cheated at her in this, she learned cheating and made it more perfect. when she wins at gambling, she didn't felt any guilt winning over them even though she knew cheating is bad all she does is take her anger out at the Akuma, imagining it was cross since it was his fault that Shiro got into this mess of "debt payer'.

Right after paying the debts in a certain city, Shiro was approached by a wolf. With her right eye, she could tell it was an Akuma because of its disgusting aura, words would not be able to describe it alone. She almost puked out, then sharp air passed through her, with her on guard only her clothes was ripped but the people behind her was sliced into pieces. In rage Shiro activated her Innocence, and slashed at the Akuma wolf but it was useless it was blocked with an air barrier. Then the Akuma wolf pounced at Shiro sealing her Anti Akuma Weapon. "Nothing can stop me! Nor you can stop the Millennium Earl!" It laughed

"Think again, Akuma Wolf" Shiro shouted and headbutted the wolf. It yelp and jumped out in surprised, then in an instant her weapon turned into the bazooka-like weapon again and she let the wolf face the end of her weapon. "Sorry Wolfy, it seems like you were wrong." Then she fired at the wolf and the impact caused her to fly onto the roof of a building avoiding the Akuma Blood spilling on her. Shiro deactivated her Innocence and went to fetch her drunk master at some hotel, it was already night and Shiro dropped herself at the bed, dead tired and sick about the Akuma Wolf. She took her bag and took the bracelet and kit of ribbons out it, she wore the bracelet and opened the kit of ribbons, it has many types and colors of ribbons, but only one stood out; A wide black ribbon that is seamed with golden linings. Shiro took it out and stared at it. "What's with that ribbon?" a voice said, Shiro flinched and looked where the voice came from, it was Cross.

"You surprised me... This ribbon? It's something that... an old friend gave." Shiro said glumly.

"And who is that friend?" Cross said as if he hadn't felt Shiro's sadness

"A very old friend that I even forgot what he looks like and name..."

"And that's the reason why you kept many ribbons?"

"Kind of.. But I keep them for a different reason... You see, when i was around my tenth age I dont remember anything about me... More like somebody hit me hard and lost my memories... All I remembered is a man... I seemed to like him more than anyone.. Then there this boy... Another man, weraing a clown costume.. I hate it when I tried to remember everything.." Shiro flopped down to her bed. "I never remembered my parents at all..'

"THose weren't your parents? The one at the town we met.."

"Yes, they aren't. They were just a loving couple who took me in, who is homeless and useless... The only memories I have is them..."

"Oh, I see...' he said that silence fell on them, then Shiro remembered something and sat up quickly..

"Master, how can you endure seeing them? The Akumas I mean..."

"You'll just get use to them...' Cross said so bluntly that Shiro looks at him with her piercing red eyes.

"Get used to them?! The Akuma's presence and soul are creeping me out! How in the world I can get used to it?!" Shiro exclaimed and raised her eyebrow at Croos who was laying at his bed.

"Akuma's soul and presence? You can see them?" Cross said, shaking his head to shake his drunkenness. Shiro nodded angrily, then he felt a strong presence that he got up and looked at the window. "Oh~ finding us that fast huh?" he said while smirking

"What are you-"

"Shiro Toraichi you are now a fully pledge exorcist! You will help the Black order gathering Innocence! Isn't that great?! Getting separated to me at least months! And now you will go to the Order by yourself and meet the idiot apprentice" Then he knocked Shiro out using some kind of hammer.

The next morning Shiro found herself in front of the station with her bag in front of her with a note and map pinned on it. "The map to the Black Order". Since then Shiro is travelling to the Black Order with a crappy map that he drew. Then the other note said:::

_Go to the Order by yourself, I wont be coming since I hate going there! And so I drew you a map just because your cute! And you have to be grateful to it! Meet that Idiot Apprentice of mine, he can teach you how to use that arm and eye of yours. The Order already know you were coming, I sent a letter to someone called Komui so it shouldn't be a trouble getting in the Black order._

Shiro clenched her right fit and smiled evilly that people around her flinched. The next time I'm seeing him I'll definitely punch his face using my activated right arm...

*****Present time*******

And so Shiro is travelling by herself for about a month and half, getting lost at turns thanks to her master's crappy map drawing. She had fought a couple of Akumas on the way, but hadn't fought one that has the same presence as the Akuma Wolf, Shiro wandered that what if she fought another kind like the Akuma Wolf what should she do, or what should she do when facing a much more greater opponent such as the Millennium Earl. She sighed and the train started its engines and move.

**FRIENDS.21**

**A/N::::**

**I know late update.. m(_ _)m**

**I already have like 15 or 16 chapters at my lappie I was just damn too bored to upload...**

**So now I'm uploading the rest...**

**Dunno if anyone is reading this though .**

**At your service**

**Jester Princess (bows)**


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro tilted her head upwards, trying to see the end of a creepy looking cliff. _And so.. Is this the Black Order? I am not mistaken again right? Cliff, creepy. I really hope this is the place cause I have been mistaken many cliffs for about 2 months. Master should have given a more detailed map. If anything bad and unusual happen, I am soooo gonna break his neck. _Shiro thought and started climbing the cliff, she climbed manually using her hands and feet. If she were gonna use her Innocence probably God would punish her for using the weapon he gave to Shiro into something so useless. And so she reached the top of the cliff, it was a forest but had a road leading to a tall, black building. Shiro jumped in rejoice and started running towards the building.

Then she reached a huge gate and a wall with a giant face on it. Then an odd bat came to approach her, she stared at it curiously.

"So this what a golem looks like... ' She said in curiouity. "Ummm... I am Shi-Shiro To-Toraichi... I am here to be an exorcist.. Um.. He said that you already know me so..." she said shyly, she suddenly felt that someone is watching at the other side of the golem. Then suddenly the giant face move which caused Shiro to take a step back nervously.

"Oh! A new exorcist?! And a cute one too!" It said with its hoarse voice. "Well, after checking you can enter your new home!" Then the face flashes it's eyes to Shiro, and it means litterally, it's eyes produced light which is directed at Shiro. Then he shrugged. Shiro was fiddling with her fingers getting nervous if she was gonna be an exorcist after taling with the face. "Cursed! She's Cursed! She might be sent by the Millennium Earl to spy on us!" he said. Shiro became alert after hearing the name of the Millennium Earl.

'Wai-wait! I am not!" Shiro protested. Then alarm bells started to rang. Then a figure landed straight at Shiro, and she reflexively dodged. Then suddenly a strike was about to hit her then she activated her Innocence, a big white arm suddenly ripped her sleeves and deflects the attack. She notices that the weapon that landed on her Innocence made a scratch on hers, and was the same as her arm. 'Wait! I'm against violence! At least know me before attacking on me!' Shiro begged. Then slowly the weapon that the opponent let go of Shiro's right arm, she sighed in relief.

"What do you want with the Black Order?! Are you from the Millennium Earl!?" he shouted at Shiro that she flinched.

"I want to be a subordinate of the Black Order! Help to defeat Akuma! To be an exorcist! And obviously I am 'not' a subordinate of the Earl!" Shiro said

"I am not buying that reason" he said and pointed one pf his sharp fingers at Shiro's chest, where her heart is. Then it was about to make contact at her chest. "He-hey! Wait! I was sent here by General Cross!" Shiro shouted that the finger abruptly stopped.

"General Cross?" he said. Then Shiro nodded many times.

"Yes! In fact I am his apprentice! he told Me That He sent a letter to a man named 'Komui'!" then after the last nod, Shiro's hood fell revealing her white hair. "Cr-crap!' she tried to hide her hair, and curling up like a ball in embarrassment.

"Komui? DO you have proof?"

"It's... Uh.. I have none.' Shiro said in despair and completely forgot that she had known nothing about her Master. Then the big hand of the person was about to slash at Shiro when a voice interrupted. "Allen! Stop it!' a girl's voice came. Shiro looked up where the voice came from and saw a beautiful girl with her black hair with green streaks in a twin pigtails.

***2 hours later***

Shiro stared blankly at the ceiling with her right arm strapped at her body with a white blanket and couple of belt. She glance to the wall of iron bars and flopped to the bed made of hay. _Here I am at the Black Order, being tied up and held up in a prison. And I thought I will be an exorcist as I enter the Black order. What just happened earlier? _She thought.

Flashback.

After the girl in pigtails came and stopped the person who was gonna slash Shiro, she said Shiro that she was going to be at the jail for a while, because Shiro didn't have any proof that she is an apprentice of Cross. Shiro agreed since there is no other way, she would rather be in Black Order's jail than outside. Shiro felt lucky though, since she thought that she will be dead if the girl hadn't come at all, and she wasn't got thrown away just because of her unusually white hair. The girl introduced herself as Lenalee Lee,an exorcist, she told Shiro that she begged Komui to let her in the Order with the super messy compiled papers on Komui's desk there is a possibility that the letter that Cross sent that it was only hidden somewhere. Shiro sighed in relief, then Lenalee started on wrapping her Innocence around her body,for her not to use her Innocence but Shiro thought _How can I use it when it's damaged? _Then she was lead to the jail where is she now.

End of Flashback.

Shiro sighed and took a glance of her bag which is inspected by some cop-looking guys, searching if there is suspicious looking thing, luckily there were none. Then Shiro thought about what the Gatekeeper said:: _\_Shiro shrugged and thought that she probably got curse when she as little, after all she didn't remember anything about her past. Then the door opened, it was Lenalee, holding a tray of food Shiro sat up and glanced at the food Lenalee was holding. She was really hungry, after climbing the cliff and getting hook up in many confusing things, no one wouldn't get hungry after that, especially when your a Parsitic-type of Innocence. Shiro was about to chow down when she remembered that her right hand was strapped and her body, and was disappointed. Lenalee chuckled and help her to eat. After eating, Lenalee was about to leave when Shiro pulled her skirt.

"What is it? Shiro-san?" Lenalee asked

"wha? Oh it's nothing! Nothing at all! Sorry!" Shiro said flustering and let go of Lenalee's skirt. And looked some what depressed. Lenalee looked worried, after getting the tray back to Jeryy, the head chef, she immediately went back to the jail where she saw Shiro crying at a corner. She got closer, and tapped her shoulder which is between bars. "What is it? Do you have any problem?" she asked.

"Oh, Lenalee-san! Do-dont mind me! I'm just a a crazy crying prisoner after all..." Shiro said while wiping her tears, but it didn't work her tears are still flowing like crazy. _You idiot, stupid clumsy useless girl! You didn't have to pull her skirt! After all, your just alone in your whole life! You dont have time to be lonely! _Shiro thought.

"It's alright, Shiro-san. I'm here for you.' Lenalee said trying to comfort Shiro. She was like crying for hours, and Lenalee sat beide her, not leaving Shiro alone.

"Why do accompany me, a prisoner?" Shiro sniffed

"Why is it? Because your lonely?" Lenalee the tears stopped flowing from Shiro and she smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Lenalee-san. You know, I decided to be an exorcist to be ale to protect my beloved ones... i wanted them to call my family, though it felt like it was wrong... I want to protect them at all costs from Akuma. It was my dream after I decided to change myself. You see, I was this weak, clumsy, idiot, stupid, useless girl, always protected by others. Then I met General Cross and gave me the Innocence he happened to collect, I feel different. When I used my Innocence I felt like it wasn't the real me, like I was another person. Akuma came to hunt my family, because of me, and I decided to be an apprentice of Cross. I cut my hair and started a new me." Shiro said, with her watery but determined eyes. Lenalee smiled.

Then the door outside the jail opened, a man in a white coat, with blue hair and a small spectacle glasses came in and hugged Lenalee.

"Are you alright Lenalee?! Did this cursed girl do anything to you?!" he said with his childish voice and Shiro find it somewhat disturbing. Lenalee pushed him away.

"Nii-san! Stop it! And did you find the letter General Cross sent?" Lenalee asked

"Unfortunately, we haven't." his voice turned kind of serious 'Shiro Toraichi, you shall be sent away now. Go away with your will, and don't come back. If you return, we have to make sure you are dead before dawn." Shiro shrugged and nodded.

'then I'll be going... I don't want to cause trouble for anyone after all.' Shiro stood up and a couple of guards went to escort her away.

"Wai-wait! Don't go Shiro-san! Didn't you say your dream was to be an exorcist?!" Lenalee said and stood.

"It is my dream... But if I am not qualified then.. I'll be destroying every Akuma I see and return this arm to Cross.. At least I felt I have change for this 3 months." Shiro said with her back at Lenalee. Then before leaving she turned around to Lenalee and smiled "Arigatou, Lenalee-san. For believing me at least for a second. Dont worry I'll live, and someday we will meet up." Then she was escorted outside the Black Order.

After the guards remove her straps, Shiro bowed and thanked the guards and went away. But she didn't went down the cliff, she just entered the forest, found a lake and started taking a bath. She stared at the wound of her right arm. _And what will happen now? This Innocence is damaged, it cant possibly heal itself. Then i have to find Cross, wherever he is and return it. Sigh... Would i even find something that I am good at? Or something that can let me live? I can't return to Uncle Jeremy and the others, with my hair and all what happened... Of course no one would accept a girl like me..._


	4. Chapter 4

At the Black Order, after Shiro left the Black Order Lenalee was searching for the letter of General Cross at the Science department room. She hasn't stopped looking eversince. THe time Shiro left the door, Lenalee shouted at Komui "You stupid brother! Why did you do that?! have you even thoroughly searched at your room?! You just broke the poor girl's dream! Have you even realize that Shiro-san is suffering in all kinds of pain?! Sadness, Injuries and many more!"

"About that.. I haven't really searched.. And you were gone! Then i found you here talking to that cursed girl! And you were hurt so I just protected my cute little sister!" Komui said with his stupid voice and face he hugged Lenalee but she just jumped and dodged him.

"Hurt? But wasn't..." She said and looked at her hand, it has blood but it wasn't hers. She remembered the time she tapped SHiro's shoulder. She was bleeding. Then she ran to the door, "Where are you going?!" Komui said

"To the Science department! I'll be helping search the letter! i want to help Shiro-san acheive her dream!'

Lenalee kept searching, every corner of the room. But no luck, tears was about to run to her face. The Science department panicked, and tried to cheer Lenalee up, but it was no use. They all turned to Komui, who was apologizing like crazy to Lenalee, who was ignoring him. angrily. Then a red-head with a green bandanna came in. "Komui! I have finished to mission to the town called Frocas. I am-' he saw the disaster inside. "What happened?" he asked to a scientist called Johnny.

"Oh Lavi! Well you see..." Johnny said what happened to Leanlee and Shiro. Then Lavi sighed, then went to Lenalee. he took somethng from his pocket and tapped Lenalee with it.

"Do you happen to be looking for this?" Lavi said

"Lavi!" Lenalee exclaimed. She took the thing Lavi was holding, it was a letter... From General Cross! "how did you..' Lenalee stuttered.

"Well, when I was taking the mission papers from Komui, it seems like it was stuck to it. Then it happened to be General Cross' letter." Lavi explained. Lenalee opened the letter and read it out loud.

"Komui, I sent another apprentice. Her name is Shiro Toraichi, white hair, red eyes and have the same Innocence as the Idiot 's all, General Cross"

"Yay! Shiro-san can finally join the Order!" Lenalee said childishly and blushed. Everyone was looking at her, then she felt somehow embarrassed. "The-then I'll go find Shiro-san and say that she can join the Order..."

"Wait!' Komui shouted _Oh yeah... I haven't got the supervisor's permission. _She turned around with a smile "What is it? nii-san?" Lenalee said

"Lavi, join Lenalee to search for Shiro-san. I'll also call Allen to help you. it should be an easy work if three Exorcists would find a single wounded little girl." Komui said. Lenalee smiled and tackled Komui a hug "Thank you, nii-san!"

Lenalee, Lavi and Allen went out to the Black Order and searched for Shiro. Then Lavi heard a splash of water, he went to take a look at the lake and saw a girl, without clothes, drying her white hair with a towel and staring at the full moon with red eyes. Lavi took noticed at the girl's right hand, it was red, just like Allen. Then he accidentally makes a noise that the girl looks at him. In a flash, her Innocence was activated and it was pointed at Lavi's neck. "Who are you? What do you want? Did the Order sent you to kill me? Dont worry I'm just here for a bath..." She said, then Lavi gazed down to her body and notices where he is looking. She quickly ducks and curled herself into a ball. "Kyaa! You pervert!" She shouted and her Innocence deactivated

"Hey wait! I am not-" he said in defense but the girl suddenly falls onto Lavi with her bare body. Lavi blushes.

"But your the one offering yourself..." Then Lavi poked the girl, she didn't budge. Then he can feel shaking, it was the girl. Lavi immediately checked her temperature, she was running with a high fever! Lavi takes off his coat and covers the girl up, he grabbed the bag near the lake and grabbed a hammer out of his right. He steps on it with carrying the girl at his right hand and use his left hand to hold the handle.

"Size-shifting Hammer! Grow. grow, grow!

Shiro was walking walking down to a path of flowers, she was holding hands with a boy and in front of them was a man and another man wearing a clown suit. Then suddenly a butterfly came into view, Shiro being startled by it, the boy who was holding her hand just yanked his hand out of Shiro's and started chasing after the butterfly, the three males started walking towards different paths, there was a fork. Unsure of taking which path she will take, she just look at the males as they walk away, then something heavy held Shiro suddenly. She shouted for help, but no one came to rescue. _Now little girl, which path are you taking? Make your decision wise... You wont be able to turn back anymore..._

Shiro woke up with a bolt, then shivers went down to her spine, making her scream in fear and cry. Then a hand patted her on the shoulder, she scrambled away from the hand, being scared of it.

"What do you?! Who are you?!' Shiro shouted in fear. Then she looks at the one who touched her intently. It was a a red-headed boy with an eye patch and bandanna. Then Shiro suddenly remembers what happened on the lake. Again, she screams. Then the door suddenly opened, it was Lenalee, a boy with white hair and the man who was called 'nii-san' by Lenalee. Lenalee came to Shiro's side, then Shiro jumped away to Lenalee, eyeing everyone in the room. "I didn't come here! Please spare my life! I really dont know when I came here! Please I dont want to be killed yet!" Shiro said with her scared voice and tearful eyes. Everyone was shocked, but then Lenalee stood up with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry Shiro-san. You won't be killed. in fact..." Lenalee said and her gaze changed into somethign at the table. It was a black uniform, the uniform for an exocist.

"th-that is..." Shiro stuttered.

"An exorcist's uniform." They said in unison with a smile. Then Shiro went over and took a look of the uniform.

'Is-is th-this mi-mine?"

'Yes." Lenalee said calmly. Then Shiro perked up with a smile, wiped her tears with her left arm. Then suddenly somebody hugged her. "Shiro-chan! Your so cute! Do you want to be my little sister?!" said the 'nii-san' of Lenalee. Then the white-haired boy and red-haired boy grabbed each side of his shoulder, he looked at them nervously and saw a menacing smile on their faces and a scary aura around them.

"I suppose you own an apology to Toraichi-san here.' said the white-haired boy

"And I think you should do something about it..." said the red-haired boy.

'Right?" they said in scary unison. Then the 'nii-san' of lenalee gulped and nervously nod. Then he did a kneeling apology to Shiro. Then the boys demanded more of the apology, Shiro was not trying to laugh but then a small one escaped from her mouth. Everyone looked at her, then Shiro just laugh aloud. As she was laughing, they sighed in relief and laugh together with Shiro. Then Shiro kneel beside 'nii-san' and gave her an assuring smile "You don't have to apologize. i know your just doing you job." Then 'nii-san' tackles a hug but Shiro dodges. "And what happened? I mean if your here not to kill me... What are you here for? And why am I here?" Shiro said but then she realizes a demanding tone out of her. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean way..." Shiro said nervously.

Then Lenalee stifles a laugh and told Shiro about everything happened. At the part where Lenalee tells that she found the red-haired man carrying her back to the Order, Shiro gazes at the red-hair boy her cheeks turned hot and the man has a tinge of pink in his cheeks. Then the white-haired boy eyes at them suspiciously. "Toraichi-san, what did Lavi here did to you?" he said curiously.

"He-he didn't do anything at all!" Then Shiro's face turns beet red

"Oh-ho really? Lavi didn't do anything to you? After bringing you here with only his coat on?" he said.

"Moyashi!" the red haired boy said.

"It's Allen, Baka Lavi! " The white-haired boy shouted at him. Then Shiro stifles a laugh and takes a curious look at the white-haired boy. _He seemed familiar... Where did I saw him? _Then Shiro takes a look at her white hair, then back at the white-haired boy and the red-haired boy. Then Shiro felt a sharp pain at her right arm, she remembered that it was still injured, she lays down to her bed and grips her arm. Then Lenalee takes notice of this "Shiro-san?! Are you alright?!' she shouted

"it's fine, Lenalee-san it will itself soon after all.." Shiro said. Then 'nii-san' takes a look at her hand. "Please, activate your Innocence. I will fix it." he said bringing out a several scary looking tools out of nowhere.

"N-no! It's fine! It will heal itself!" Shiro said nervously

"it will not! If you don't activate your Innocence soon you will lose it!" he said menacingly that everybody flinched. Shiro activates it and handed to it reluctantly. Everybody turned their heads back, trying not to see what will happen.

The scream of Shiro echoes through the Black Order.


	5. Chapter 5

White ghostly hands held the terrified Shiro. Shiro tried activating her Innocence but it was useless, because of the anesthesia 'nii-san' used after 'fixing' her Innocence. A white ghostly face was scaring Shiro off, she did her best activating her innocence and succeeded but it was like a limp arm, she can even get to use it. Shiro shook in fear, then the ghostly face held it's forehead to Shiro, she just braced herself and closed her eyes. 'Innocence 5%, 23%, 30%, 46%, 58%, 61%, 79%, 86% limit." it said, it's voice was feminine and was quite calming. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just need to check on how high you can use your Innocence." She said

'86% that's quite high. Thank you Hevlaska. You can put her down now." 'nii-san' said. After Shiro set foot on the platform when Hevlaska put her down, she dashed to 'nii-san' and...

Lenalee was serving tea to the Science department team, the white-haired boy, and the red-haired boy then the door opened it was Shiro shaking nervously. Lenalee noticed her and invited her to come in. Shiro stepped in front of Lenalee and bowed. "I'm very sorry, Lenalee-san!" Shiro said

"Huh? Why are you apologizing? Shiro-chan?" Lenalee asked

"I didn't mean to hurt your brother! He.. He startled me! I really didn't mean it! Something just flushed out of me when I did it! I felt good but I really didn't mean to hurt your precious brother!" Shiro said.

"My brother? Where is he?" Lenalee said, then Shiro pointed towrds the door, everybody gazed where she was pointing. And there stands Lenalee's 'nii-san', with a black circle around his right eye. Everybody laughed at him, he stupidly cried. "Stop laughing!" he shouted

"Komui looks like the Old man Bookman!" the red hair shouted between laughs.

"Everyone stop laughing at my brother!" Lenalee said

"That's right! Your so sweet Lenalee!" 'nii-san' said and then something escaped at Lenalee's mouth. "Did you just laugh?"

"N-no I wasn't nii-san! It's just that-' Lenalee said taking another look at her brother and started laughing quitely. Her brother just stupidly cried on his own. Then the red haired boy grabbed Shiro's shoulder.

"Your a good one! I like you!" Then Shiro's face went beet red when she heard that, then the boy realized what he just said and his cheeks seemed to be a little red. Then he whispered to Shiro's ears. They didn't know everyone was looking at them, like they were off to their own personal space. "Um, earlier.. abott he thing on the lake.. I didn't mean to look at it.. I just accidentally... Uh.. it may not sound right but I was looking for you, I had to confirm.. Then your... uh... I'm really sorry..' he said awkwardly.

"Ye-yeah.. tha-thank you.. I accept your apology... After all I shouldn't have bathed in the lake like that.." Shiro said shyly. Then they started laughing nervously at each other. Then 'nii-san' pulled Shiro away from the red haired boy. "No going intimate at my 2nd sister!" he said dramatically and was about to hug Shiro again but she just stepped away and went behind Lenalee.

"Since when I was your sister?" Shiro said eyeing 'nii-san' suspiciously behind Lenalee. Then Lenalee sighed and said to her brother to do his job. Then 'nii-san' said Shiro to come at his office, she followed together with lenalee, the white haired boy and the red haired boy. Then 'nii-san' smiled at SHiro and gave her the exorcist uniform. "Do you really want to be an exorcist?" he said. sHiro smiled at the unform and hugged it tightly. "Yes! I will help the Black Order with all my might!" Shiro said.

"I am Komui Lee, the Chief Officer of the Black Order and Branch Head of the European Branch. And also Lenalee's older brother." nii-san said. "Welcome to the Black Order, Shiro Toraichi." Shiro smiled at him, then he went on about his dramatic cries "yes! I finally got another sister! Lenalee will have a girl friend around her age!" Shiro twitched her eyebrows.

'I presume Toraichi-san is tired." The white haired boy said, then Shiro stared at him blankly. "Oh I haven't introduced myself properly yet. Allen Walker. And this red haired boy is Lavi. Just Lavi though." he said

'I can introduce myself, Moyashi. Lavi, the apprentice of the Bookman." he said so casually, but Shiro just continued to stare at Allen. Walker? Allen Walker? His name is very familiar... This sent her into deep thoughts. Then Lenalee tapped her from the back "Is something wrong about Allen, Shiro-chan?" Lenalee asked

"huh? No! Nothing is wrong about him!" Shiro said waving her hands in defense. "I feel a little light headed.. Um.. Where can I rest?" Shiro excused.

Then Shiro was escorted to her room by Allen, she kept staring at his white hair. Then a golem came to his side, but instead of the bat-looking one, it was gold and looked like a ball with wings, Allen introduced him as Timcanpy. Then they reached a room, it was simple walls, window, door, bathroom, a table, closet and bed, Shiro flopped down to her bed. Then suddenly Allen bowed at her. "Wha- what are you doing Walker-san?" Shiro said

"I am very sorry Shiro-san!' Allen apologized with Timcanpy at his head

"Eh?"

"Well you see.. I was the one who attacked you earlier... damaging your Innocence... Then.. you experienced something horrible about it.. Uhh.. i hope you know what I meant.." he said and the memories of Komui fixing Shiro's right arm flashed before her and shivered about it. "Then I guess I should take my leave." he said and turned around, then Shiro grabbed his sleeve.

'Don't go, onii-chan..." Shiro said worriedly.

"Imouto-chan..." Allen said then they realized what just happened, their hands yanked out of each other. Awkward silence between them. _Onii-chan?! What am i thinking?! Grabbing his sleeve before he goes and calling him onii-chan?! What with me today?! Even though he has white hair and a little older than me, i shouldn't call him that... But it seems all so familiar.. calling him onii-chan and all.. I felt weird just calling him Walker-san... _Shiro thought. On the other hand Allen is thinking _Imouto-chan?! Have I gone insane?! I just met her, and call her Imouto-chan?! I felt like Komui spread his sister complex virus and I got infected... But calling her Imouto-chan felt so familiar... I don't feel right calling her Toraichi-san..._

"Uhh.. Have we met before? Uh.. I mean it feels like I have met you before..." Allen said

"M-me too... I felt I saw you already even th we just met today.. Uhh..." Shiro said.

"Can I have a little request? Maybe i will sound like Komui but.. It's alright to disagree... But can I call you Imouto-chan? I feel like i have been calling you that before..." Allen shyly said and now Timcanpy is biting his hair.

"ye-yes! Um.. In exchange can I call you Onii-chan? Uh.. Of course you can disagree if you want.. It's nothing at all... Uh.. Please never mind me!" Shiro said and hid her head with the pillow feeling so embarrassed. Allen chuckled , and ruffled Shiro's hair. "Oyasumi, Imouto-chan..." he said and went back to his room.

After a long sleep, Shiro took a bath and changed into her Exorcist uniform. It was almost like Lenalee's, only that under Shiro's skirt it has a cycling shorts that went 3 inches before Shiro's knees and her top has a hood, to cover her white hair whenever she goes out. Then Shiro chose a two black ribbons and tied her hair into a twin pigtails leaving the lower part of her hair untied, then after fixing her hair she heard a knock. It was Allen. "uhh.. Imouto-chan, do you want to eat breakfast with us? Lenalee and Lavi is already at the cafeteria now..."

"I'm coming!" Shiro shouted. Then when she came out, Allen looked at her astonished on how she looked. "Is somehting wrong with my look Allen nii-chan?" looking down at herself.

"No! there is nothing wrong with you. You just look dazzling! I'm sure Lavi will say something i expect' Allen smiled at her reassuringly. Then when they went to the cafeteria, everybody looked at the two white heads, Shiro felt self conscious and wanted to cover her head with the hood. Allen waved at someone at a certain table, there sits Lenalee and Lavi. "Strike..." Lavi muttered

"Oh-ho Lavi, falling for Shiro-chan?" Lenalee mocked

"Oh yeah! Look at those curves! Even though she's a little young, man she hot!" he exclaimed that Shiro heard it and hid behind Allen. Lenalee and Allen stared at him disgustingly. Then they went to eat, Lavi and Lenalee stared at the table they have, it was doubled, before there were spaces when Allen is the only one eating with them, now there is only a little left with now Shiro eating with him. Allen was eating vigorously while Shiro eat fast but still remain the etiquette she have. Then a woman with a shaggy hair until her shoulders came tripping at their table. Shiro helped her up. "Are you alright?" Shiro asked

"I'm sorry! I didn't meant to cause trouble when your eating!" she said with tears on her eyes.

"It's alright.. Uh.. Shiro. Shiro Toraichi."

"Mi-Miranda Lotte..." Then she glanced at Allen. "Um.. Allen-kun.. Komui-san wants to talk to you.. uh he said to come after eating.." She said

"Got it. Thank you Miranda-san." Allen said and smiled. After eating Allen stood up and made his way out off the table. "See you around, Imouto-chan." He said patting Shiro's head

"Un! See you Allen-nii-chan." Shiro said smiling. Then Allen left, Shiro continued eating her Takoyaki, then Lenalee and Lavi stared at her. "Allen-nii-chan? Imouto-chan? What does this mean?" Lenalee asked. Then Shiro gulped her last piece of takoyaki.

"It's nothing.. Um.. Something happened last night and.. Well maybe just because we have the same hair? It's not that a big deal anyway." Shiro said. Then after Lenalee showed her around the Order, Shiro went to the training room as soon as Lenalee left her for serving the Science department some coffee. She stared at her Innocence, it was still bandaged Shiro went to touch it with her left hand then a gold light emmitted from it. Shiro can feel that the damage is now fixed, ready for battle, "Innocence, activate" she muttered.

Then her huge arm appeared before her, now healed and no pain, she tried summoning her bazooka-like weapon and fired at a dummy, it was disintegrated into ashes. Shiro smirked, then she heard clapping from behind and pointed her bazooka-like weapon from where the clap from. It's mouth was on the head of a person, perfectly covering it's face, then Shiro noticed that the person was wearing an Exorcist uniform, she lowered her weapon and stared the ground. "uh.. Sorry I didn't meant to point my weapon at you.." she said shyly.

"It's alright, besides I'm the one who startled you anyway. You know how to destroy things in it's worst state huh?" he said. Shiro looked up and saw a boy around her age with black hair and blank black eyes, he had this comforting smile. His uniform was a black shirt over a short sleeved vest that has the mark of the Order and balck pants and combat boots, he also have two gun straps overlapping into a 'X' with two guns on each of his sides. He helded his hand to Shiro and she reluctantly shook it.

"Taiga Kurokami, call me Taiga, pleasure to be your company Shiro Toraichi." he said

"You know me?" she asked

"of course! After giving Komui a panda look? Yep, you pretty known at the Order right now. And also you outstanding white hair that is on par white Allen, beautiful features that Lavi had seen without clothes and Lenalee's par when it come too beauty. Yep, I know you." he said. "You also have the same weapon as Allen, well, yours is right which gives its difference. And also being General Cross' apprentice." he said then he heard a loud bang, he glanced to the dummies and saw another one in ashes. Then Shiro gave him an evil smile, he can feel a murderous intent behind her.

'Oh my, how did the 2nd dummy turned into ashes? Did you do it Taiga?"

"N-no. I didn't.." he said and gave himself a mental note of not mentioning General Cross' name around Shiro and not to piss her off. Maybe this is how Komui got that panda look... Well, if I were her, getting kicked out of the Order then suddenly returns just because he lost a simple little letter... _Yep, i would be totally pissed and kicked his ass out of him_. Taiga thought. "Do you mind sparring with me? Don't worry I'll be using my Innocence." Taiga offered

"But it will be an inconvenience, for a novice like me, fight a superior..."

"No problem, I dont mind. I dont have anything to do after all, I felt restless after finishing a mission. " Taiga said, then he took out his guns and point it at Shiro.

"Guns of Destruction, activate"


	6. Chapter 6

"Didn't she just got her Innocence 3 months ago?" Taiga said

"Well, that's what she told us." Lenalee said then Taiga winced in pain as she bandage his wounded arm.

'Well, I was surprised that Shiro beat the hell out of you Taiga. Despite of being here for a year." Lavi said

"It can't be help, I just got here from the tiring mission with Kanda." Taiga excused

'But still isn't her Innocence still at nii-san's fixing rate?" Lenalee said as she fix the first aid kit

"It doesn't seemed so. She fought like Komui hadn't given her the anesthesia yesterday. Plus her strength was like equal to Allen. If so, I really dont want to piss her off when we spar..." Taiga said imagining his horrible death by Shiro.

"Speaking of her, where is she?" Lavi said looking around.

Shiro was walking down to the cafeteria walking absent-minded, then she bumped into somebody. Shiro fell to her bottom, 'I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I was-" Then she realized a sword was pointed at her throat. She looked at the sword's weilder, he had his black hair with a streaks of blue in a samurai ponytail, he had his killing intent spreading that everyone in the cafetreia watches and shivers. Then lenalee and the others arrived. "Shiro-chan!' Then Lavi yanked the man's sword away, Lenalee pulled Shiro close to her and Taiga glaring at him. He just 'Tch'ed sheathed his sword back and goes away from them. "Are you alright? Shiro-chan?" Lenalee asked.

"Of course i am..." Siro said then took notice of a bowl at the ground with nodles all over it. "He seemed to be upset when i bumped him and his food was dropped..."

"He just threatened your life and yet you care about him" Lavi, Lenalee and taiga thought

"I must go and apologize to him more." Shiro said and stood up. lavi took her arm and shook his head.

"Don't bother Yu, he is always like that. Especially when you knock his soba. Dont worry Yu is like that to everyone.' Lavi said

"Especially to Allen" Taiga remarked and everybody nodded in agreement.

"But isn't he lonely? I mean.." Shiro said

"Don't worry, Kanda is a lone guy but when you get to know him not annoying him well you could like him too." Lenalee said. Then a week have passed, Shiro was called to Komui's office, when she entered she saw Kanda sitting at the couch then she stood beside the couch awkwardly.

Then Komui entered by tackling Shiro a hug but she just side stepped to dodge him. Then after Kanda scolds Komui to tell him what is the next mission, Komui gives two folder to Shiro and Kanda. They looked at the folder's insides. Komui explained what their mission was, it was about a certain village hidden in the mountains which had a sacred sword. The order suspects that the 'sacred sword' is an Innocence and they will go together to get the Innocence. Then after the meeting Shiro head back to the training room where Lavi and Taiga was sparring. "oh, Shiro. Did you manage to grasp everything on your first mission?" Taiga asked as he shoots at the ground, dodging Lavi's flame seal. Then they stopped and looked at Shiro who was fiddling with her fingers. "Is something wrong, Shiro?" he asked. Then she shakes her head.

"It's nothing. Yep, I grasped everything so far. We will dispatch by 2 days. i'm just worried to drag him down at the mission. I mean, I'm weak and just a novice after all...' Shiro said worriedly.

"Him? Who are you going to that mission with?" Lavi asked.

"It's Kanda-san.' Shiro said, the boys widened their eyes.

"Why do I get a feeling that Kanda is quite attached to white-haired people?" Taiga thoughts nervously.

"Weak? You almost beat the hell out of me." Lavi thought.

"See you around, I have to go help Lenalee on passing the coffee at the Science department group.' Shiro said and excused herself.

Then the mission day came, Kanda, Shiro and a finder named "Ivan" sat awkwardly silent at the train. Shiro felt tensed with the silence around them, she glanced at Kanda who was staring at the window looking so pissed then at Ivan who was looking worried at Shiro. "Is something wrong, Shiro-san?" he said with his hoarse voice

"Nothing's wrong at all, Ivan-san." Shiro said and smiled at Ivan. Then suddenly the train stopped moving, a blast of pink light destroyed a carriage behind them, they immediately went to the destroyed carriage it was 4 Akumas infiltrating the train, 3 level ones and a single level two. Shiro covered her mouth preventing not to puke at the disgusting soul behind the Level two Akuma, which was a a great way earning a glare at Kanda. "Mugen, activate" he muttered.

Then he charged at the level one Akumas, he slashed his way through, then before he reaches the last Akuma, he saw that Shiro has been taking care of it, but then the Akuma snuck behind her when Kanda was about to slash the Akuma a woman stopped her by pulling his pants, when he turned to the woman, he felt a pink light passed through him, it almost made contact with his hair and made it through the woman's forehead. He turned around from where the light came from, it was Shiro with her bazooka arm emitting smoke which meant it was fired just recently, through the level two Akuma and the woman. "Shiro-san! Why did you shot the woman?! She was just a mere human!" Ivan scolded but Shiro ignored him, and charged past Kanda, him being speechless with Shiro's action he just followed her with a stare.

Shiro slashed up a cowering boy at the corner, he turned into dust, Shiro stared at it coldly yet she felt the agony deep inside her heart. Then Ivan collared her and pinned her to the wall. "Shiro-san! What are you doing?! Killing off humans! Your duty is just to get the Innocence and kill Akumas! You dont have to kill the humans!" Ivan scolded at her, then Shiro smacked his hand away from her and stared at him.

"Isn't that what I just did?! I killed and destroyed the Akumas! Nothing wrong about that! I did my job right, didn't I?!" Shiro said avoiding her voice not to falter and cry.

"You just killed a human!"

"I did not! I did my job, right Kanda-san?"

"Hn." Kanda grunted and went back to their seats. Shiro and Ivan did the same reluctantly, the atmosphere was so tensed, no one talked at the whole train ride. Shiro was very nervous at making them angry, she can't settle down.

They arrived at the platform, it was peaceful, no one would think Akuma's would actually try to hunt the place, Shiro tensed up upon setting her foot in town. Kanda didn't seem to take notice of it and Ivan continued to ignore Shiro, she didn't take action on doing anything, even though she knew what was around her trying not to offend them anymore. Then Kanda asked a common folk about the sacred sword, "The Angel's sword? Who knows where it is! But we know that the sword is protecting us fom harm!" he said with jolly. "But the rumors said that the sword was hiding at the cave by the end of the village, the Demon's lair. No one has actually returned alive after entering the cave. I warn you kids don't ever try going in the cave or taking the Angel's sword. Or else God would punish you" he said darkly, but Shiro was too tensed too flinch, Ivan flinched and kanda just 'Hn'ed the man. 'Why don't you take a rest at my house. Have dinner with my family! Delilah would love to have some guests for dinner." He offered. Well he was right, it was night time and they have no place to stay so Ivan gladly accepted his offer.

They reached a two-story house, it wasn't as grand as the other houses but it would suit them well to sleep, when Shiro saw the wife of the man and his little daughter she sighed in relief. The atmosphere is different inside the house it was warm and cozy, a typical house unlike the other house's atmosphere emit, Shiro just shrugged trying not to look suspicious to Kanda and Ivan. Then the wife of the man, which probably the name is Delilah, came to her, "Are you alright, dear? You look pale." she said worriedly, Shiro looked up to her caring hazel eyes, and coffee brown hair that is tied with a ribbon at the side of her neck.

"I'm alright! Please don't worry about me... Um.. My name is Shiro Toraichi... And these are my.. fellow co-workers... Kanda Yu and Ivan Orlean. Umm.. thank you for having us for the night!" Shiro said and bowed her head. Then she looked down and saw a girl that looked exactly like Delilah but has her hair in pigtails.

"I'm Sarah!" she greeted with a cute huge smile on her face.

"Hello, Sarah-chan." Shiro greeted to her.

"Let's play!" she said. Then Delilah faced Sarah and said that Shiro and the others needed to rest, Sarah pulled out a a pouting face then Shiro said it was fine with her. After eating dinner, Delilah showed them to the guest room, it only had two beds. Shiro offered that she will sleep with Sarah instead, shiro can still feel that Ivan and Kanda still hates her and didn't want to stay in a room as them.

When Shiro got finally out from bath, Sarah and Delilah stared at her, she suddenly remembers her white hair and quickly covers it with the towel, she shivers from the thought that Sarah would call her a monster and all. Then Sarah pulls out the towel and... "Waahh!~ It looks like snow! How pretty!" Sarah exclaimed. Shiro was shocked to hear such words, she takes a glance at Delilah who was smiling sweetly. Delilah patted Sarah's bed saying that Shiro should sit beside her. Shiro sat shyly beside her, then Delilah took out a comb and started fixing Shiro's hair. 'Your hair, it's so pretty..." Delilah admired.

"re-really? You don't feel disgusted at all? Because.. I'm young and yet I have white hair?" Shiro said.

"Of course not my dear. Right, Sarah?" Delilah said and Sarah nodded. Shiro felt embarrass about this, no one has taken care of her hair yet but Wilma and Auntie Irma. Tears was running down to her face, Shiro wiped her tears but it won't stop running just like how her memories flashback.

"Are you sad, Shiro-nee-chan?" Sarah said and sat at Shiro's lap.

"No, I am not sad Sarah-chan. I'm just happy, very happy that tears would come down..." Shiro said and hugged Sarah tightly. Then Delilah sang a lullaby, Shiro found it very beautiful. Then Delilah saw a box filled with ribbons "So many..." Delilah muttered, then Shiro told her that it's her most important treasure. Then Delilah smiled and hugged Shiro. "So young, yet you carry too many burdens..." She said and Shiro cried on her arms and then Sarah went to hug Shiro too, the girls chuckled and had a fun time. Ivan and Kanda can hear the giggles and laughter, Ivan clenches his fists 'I am sure she will kill them later on'. he thought. Then after Shiro and Sarah fell asleep, Delilah went to sleep with her husband. Now everything in the night is dead silent.

A man crept into the house, he entered a child's room and stabbed the bed many times, he laughs in joy, but then his laughter died when he heard a voice "You know that's not the way to kill a pillow. Do you want me to show you?" a voice in the darkness said. The man was shocked to see who just talked and he removes the blanket and sees many pillows underneath it. In anger the man turned into it's real form, an Akuma. "Showing your true form now?" Shiro said. She charged at the Akuma and pushed it outside of the room, by the window, in the midst of the fall Shiro shoots the Akuma at it's head and chest and does a back flip to land safely at the ground. Luckily, no one heard the ruckus, but her two fellow co-workers and an old couple. Shiro pointed her bazooka arm at the old man then Ivan interrupts by jumping in front of the old man. "Move, Ivan!" Shiro shouted

"What are you thinking?! First you kills a helpless woman, next is a poor little child and now your targeting an old man?! Just what are you thinking, Shiro-san?!" Ivan shouted, then he felt something touched his neck from behind, he looks and sees that the old man's face turned into a nuzzle of a gun. "Ivan!" Shiro shouted then Kanda jumped down and slashed the old man's face. It turned into dust, then the old man turned into an Akuma and Shiro charged at it and slashed it's mask, but it dodged Shiro completely. Then a sword went through the Akuma it's end at Shiro's face, it turned into dust revealing Kanda was the one who stabbed the Akuma. Then Shiro bent over to Ivan who was stoned at the place where he just jumped. "are you alright Ivan-san?" Shiro asked, her Innocence deactivated and her hands were shaking scared if Ivan was hurt anywhere, her red eyes were full of care looking every part of Ivan if he as injured. Ivan just nodded silently, ashamed of what he had done.

"Hey, you. How did you know that they were Akuma?" Kanda asked

"hm? I saw their souls. That's how I distinguish human to Akuma's in disguise." Shiro said simply. The boys perked up, when she said it and eyed at her.

"You can see their souls?" Ivan asked

"Yes. Why is it wrong to see their souls?"

"Tch. Just like Moyashi" Kanda grunted and returned to the window where he and Ivan sleeps.

"Did I just upset him again?" Shiro said

"No, it's the usual Kanda. Apparently, you just have the same ability just like Allen-san. The ability to see through Akuma. Which Kanda-san really hates, everything about Allen-san." Ivan explained.


	7. Chapter 7

After knowing that she and Allen are the only ones who can distinguish Akumas from it's disguises as humans, Shiro thought that she might be really cursed during her blank ten years of life. She returned Sarah to her room and slept beside her, she stared to the ceiling until she fell into the frightening dream realm.

The strong winds are slamming the doors and windows, the rain is entering the household. The little Shiro who had reddish-brown hair that goes down to her knees, is bawling her eyes out, sitting in front of the the door seeing a couple pushing a little boy, who is 2 years older than Shiro, out of the household and into the stormy weather. The couple closed the door, shutting the poor boy outside, they sighed in relief and went to comfort the crying little Shiro. "It's alright now dear. The curse is now gone. The monsters wont hunt us now. Dont be scared" the woman said and hugged Shiro, but she never stopped crying.

The house was a disaster, papers, shattered glasses, and different hings were on the floor like it was passed by a tornado. Shiro can hear the banging of the door, it was from the boy. "Mother! Father! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! Please let me enter the house! I'm begging you!" he shouted, but it seemed distant because of the strong wind's vibration through the house. Then suddenly the house was on fire, the couple burned right in front of Shiro, the house's burning debris fell on top of Shiro. Burning her to death...

"No!" Shiro woke up in a bolt, her head is pounding like crazy that she fell back to the bed again, she sighed and looked outside the window the air outside was still tensed because of the Akumas around. She tried to remember about the dream she just had but it was no use, it just made her head throb even more. Then the door opened, it was a worried Delilah and Sarah. "Did something happen dear?" she asked worriedly.

"No, it's nothing. Just a scary nightmare, Delilah-san." Shiro assured her and smiled.

"That's great. I thought you were hurt..." she sighed in relief. "Anyways dear your friends are waiting for you downstairs they are already having breakfast." she informed and Shiro nodded.

"You better make it fast! The guy with a sword was like gonna burst in anger!" Sarah said cutely and tried to scare Shiro with her cute face. Shiro laughed and ruffled her hair. Delilah took notice of Shiro's right arm, and she noticed where Delilah was looking, she quickly covered it with the blanket.

"Uh... it's a burn when I was a kid..." Shiro lied with her eyes staring at the floor, trying not to make contact with Delilah's eyes. Then Delilah nodded and went out with Sarah to have breakfast. Shiro let out a sigh and took a bath. She came down wearing her exorcist uniform, Ivan and kanda was waiting for her at the porch, after eating a light breakfast fast she bid goodbye to Delilah, Sam ( Delilah's husband) and Sarah. "are you really going to take the Angel's sword?" Sarah asked

"Unfortunately yes... But don't worry! Even without the sword God will keep protecting you!" Shiro said brightly.

"But your entering the Demon's lair! You might not get out!"

"We can get out. I promise you that, after getting out I will bring you the prettiest gem or flower from the cave." Shiro said and whispered something to Sarah. "You see, that nii-chan over there can scare anything! Demon's would be scared in just one glance!" Shiro joked and Sarah stifled a laugh, and made their pinky promise.

Then they departed to the Demon's lair. No signs of Akuma until they reached the cave, it was stinking of Akuma that Shiro almost throw up the breakfast she just ate. Then they started walking inside the cave, it seemed endless, they never come into an end, even if Ivan draws a map nothing came into an end, until Shiro's legs gave up to her. "Is there no end to this cave?" Shiro said "I feel like were walking in circles..." she said.

"But that can't be Shiro-san we never meet the same path even I left marks for us not to get lost." Ivan said

"It can't be... I mean the mountain isn't this long after all..." Shiro said

"Tch. Moyashi nibame" Kanda grunted, Shiro raised an eyebrow on that but remained her calm.

"I guess, we need to rest here for now." Ivan said.

"No! Continue! I shouldn't hold you back. You got Kanda-san with you, you can finish the mission yourselves! i promise, I will follow after a few minutes of rest." Shiro said

"But Shiro-san.. What if-" Ivan said but was cut by Shiro. "I told you to go on ahead didn't I?" Shiro said with her dangerous aura behind her, Ivan flinched and nodded in agreement not wanting to get hurt by Shiro. So Ivan and Kanda left her alone, Shiro can still feel the akuma's presence lingering, she activated her Innocence in case of Akuma ambush.

Shiro was eyeing every piece of rock around her and thought about the Sam told them yesterday night. _'No one came back alive,' which means no one returned yet, which means they must've got lost or devoured by the Akumas around. 'Demon's lair... Demon.. Akuma... Wait a second... if they got lost and died there should be corpse right? How come there is not a trace of someone being here? Well maybe because it was long ago since someone entered this cave... If so why is there not a stench of decaying material? Plus there is Akuma must've turned them into dust and all... But still there are Akumas here.. Level two... That's it! The Level two Akumas who have powers not just bullets that can turn living things to dust but also have a certain power! The power must be illusion! Sound might get through the illusion!'_

"Heeey! Can someone hear me?!' Shiro shouted, but no sign of living thing. 'And there goes a chance... Well, I got to get moving before Kanda-san and Ivan-san get more father than me... Akuma.. Demon...' she thought. Then she jumped from the rock she was sitting, but instead of landing on the ground with her two feet, she bumped into something mid-air and ended up landing on the floor with her whole body. 'Man, I'm still a klutz even though I'm already an exorcist... Wait.. a bump in mid-air? That can't be... I'm sure that the wall was still a meter away from me, and I tripped into nothing.. then what on earth happened?' She turned around and saw Kanda and Ivan staring at her. "Hey... Why did you come back? Didn't you got ahead of me?" Shiro asked

"We-we didn't come back... How did you get here? We just kept going forward..." Ivan explained with his confused face

"But I just got up from my rest..I didn't go anywhere from the place where you left me.." Shiro said in confusion.

"Tch.. So we are under the Akuma's power huh?" Kanda concluded. Then the two exorcists felt something from behind and jumped, Shiro grabbed Ivan by his shirt. The ceiling where it was supposed to be disappeared, revealing a group of Akuma surrounding them, ten Akumas in total. "Deciding to show up finally huh?" Kanda grunted.

Then he activated his Innocence, taking 5 Akumas to fight alone which leaves Shiro to take the other five. After she activated her Innocence, she charged at the first Akuma to the front and slashed but it was quickly dodged and she got slapped by a wind causing her to fly towards the wall. She stood up, but blood blocked her left eye's sight it caused her to see the Akuma's souls in it's most solid form, Shiro quickly brushes the blood off and changed her arm into a bazooka, she shoots continuously at the Akuma to petrify it for a second and she charges to slash it at it's heart._ One down. _

She looks around seeing Kanda fights 3 Akumas then she counts hers... _3 Akumas? Weird_, she got a glance at Ivan and saw the missing Akuma was striking Ivan at the back, Shiro quickly shots the ground to the direction of the Akuma and bumps it at her full strength, the Akuma stumbled and the shot hit the ceiling.

Rock rubbles started to fall at them, luckily they were good dodgers, and now Akumas are buried under the rock rubbles. Kanda and Shiro took the chance to finish off the rest of the Akumas, when the Akumas finally burst into dust, Shiro's back wound ached and bled, before she collapses to the ground she uses her right arm and knees to stop her from falling. Then stood up wobbling, then Ivan supported her to walk by lending his shoulder, and they continued to explore the rest of the cave. Then eventually they reached a big wooden door, Kanda kicked it to open, the room was enormous and beautiful, it was filled with different gem stones: ruby, sapphire, emerald, amethyst, diamond and many more. "Wow.." Shiro muttered.

A certain rock was in the center, a sword was stuck in it, they pulled it out from the rock and succeeded. Then it transformed into a small, green glowing cube... Innocence. After Ivan carefully placed the Innocence at his bag, Shiro looked around and picked something then she heard a female voice. "Um...Please give it back..." Shiro turn around and saw a girl wearing a maid's uniform. Shiro froze of what she saw, the girl had a soul behind it and scared Shiro. "If you don't give it back... I'll kill you..." she muttered.

"As if we'll hand it to you. Hn" Kanda said

"Th-then I'll have to kill you..." She said then suddenly bats started attacking them. It kept making cuts to them, then a bat crept into Ivan's bag and got the Innocence. Shiro immediately swatted the bat but her hand just went through, and the Innocence was dropped but then it started floating before Shiro can catch it. Then a bat started reforming under the Innocence.

"First Illusion: Netherworld Insects" Kanda's attack started destroying the bats, the girl looked shocked but the innocence never went down. Then the insects started to fly to the girl _Wait... The Innocence didn't go down? There's a wind breeze here... If I remember correctly, I haven't neither Kanda-san had destroyed a level two in the cave earlier.. Illusions and wind.. Level two... _Shiro thought. Then she shot the ground to get the Innocence back but it avoided her it was going somewhere and when she is going down she saw that the insect started eating the girl... That's _one level two down.. One left.. But where on Earth is it? _Finally, Shiro caught the flying Innocence, she saw a gust of wind gonna hit Kanda and Ivan from behind.

"Kanda-san! Ivan-san! Behind you!" Shiro shouted then Kanda and Ivan jumped out of the way, Shiro shot the floor again and before reaching the ground she shot the rock where the sword was implanted earlier at full force and the rock was shattered, revealing a small boy which was only 2 inches high. Then he blew, a large gust wind was again unleashed, then Kanda slashed him into half but the gust wind hit Shiro directly, her top was torn and her stomach had a large cut and it pushed her hardly at the wall. She coughed up blood, when she landed on the floor, Ivan immediately came to her aid. "Tch. Pathetic." Kanda snorted

"Kanda-san! That's not how to act to Shiro-san who barely saved our lives!" Ivan shouted

"It's alright, Ivan-san. Kanda just did what he was supposed to do. And of course I did what I have to do." Shiro said and brought out the glowing Innocence.

" A moyashi needs to do what a moyashi do." Kanda smirked. Then Shiro perked up again, this time her anger past it's limit. Ignoring her wound, Shiro stood up and smacked Kanda's head. He was about to complain when he saw Shiro's sinister smile. "Who is a moyashi?" she said cracking her knuckles and her anger oozing out from everywhere.

After one day, they finally got out of the cave, all thanks to the Akuma with illusions they perfectly don't know how to go back town in time. With Shiro's wound, Ivan got to carry her at his back. Delilah was worried sick about Shiro, it has already been 3 days since they departed to the cave, then Sarah tugged Delilah's apron. "Mom... Shiro-nee-chan is going to keep her promise right? She's coming back right?" Sarah said with her eyes going watery. Then Delilah hugged her, her eyes verge on tears.

"I don't know honey... but if we keep on believing, I'm sure Shiro-chan will return with her warmest smile" Delilah said trying not to crack her voice. Then they heard a knock, it opened and showed a limping Shiro.

"Delilah-san? Sarah-chan? Sam-san?" Shiro called. Then Sarah jumped out of Delilah's arms and tackled Shiro a hug. Then she groaned. "Wai-wait up Sarah-chan.. My wound.. It hurts..." Shiro complained. Then after releasing Shiro, Sarah and Delilah gasped seeing Shiro dressed up in bandages and coat on her shoulders.

"Shi-shiro-chan! Your wounds..." Delilah stuttered.

"These? It's not much of a big deal. I always get injured..." Shiro said "Anyways, here Sarah-chan. Like I promised, I brought you the most beautiful gem in the cave." Shiro said and brought out a small gem, it was a diamond. Shiro placed it at her Sarah's hand gently and stood up. "Well, I need to go. I need to hurry to catch the train, Kanda-san and Ivan-san is already waiting for me at the station. Thank you for everything Delilah-san, Sarah-chan. Say regards for Sam-san too." Then before Shiro leave the house, Delilah grabbed her hand and tied something to her wrist.

"Keep that. Well I was in a hurry but please keep that and remember us. Me and Sarah made that... Please keep safe Shiro-chan," Delilah said

"Yes, thank you Delilah-san. It's a pretty ribbon." Shiro said and hugged Delilah and Shiro. Then she waved her last goodbye to them and met Kanda and Ivan at the train.


	8. Chapter 8

**~~Um.. Did you somewhat get the part of Shiro and Kanda defeating the Akuma? Well, I'm not so good at making stories that involve that much of an action so.. Forgive me. Do you notice Shiro's little change of speech? I hope you did. For now that's all...**

***_*_)*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
**

Shiro dreamt again about the burning house, and woke up with a sudden bolt causing her to feel the pain of the wound in her stomach when she sat up. She winced in pain, then she heard a voice beside her. "Imouto-chan! Are you alright?!" he said, and Shiro made a pretty good guess that it was Allen.

"Ye-yes I am... Just a little pain I can handle it well enough, Allen-nii-chan." Shiro said

"Don't scare me like that Imouto-chan." Allen sighed in relief. Shiro noticed the bags under Allen's eyes, but before she can ask people stormed in the room. It was Lenalee, Taiga, Lavi and the person Shiro wanted to see the least, Komui. He tackled her a hug, Shiro can't do anything since her wound doesn't let her move and let Komui hug her.

"Shiro-chan! Are you alright?! I've missed you!" Komui said with tears overflowing, Shiro winced in pain, and that's when Allen smacks Komui's head.

"For pete's sake Komui! Your crushing Imouto-chan!" Allen shouted

"Imouto-chan? Shiro-chan's my sister!" Komui argue.

"For once I really wanted Allen to be my brother than him...' Lenalee whispered low enough that Taiga and Lavi can only hear, and they nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, are you alright Shiro? You've taken more damage than Kanda after all." Taiga asked coming closer to Shiro's other side since Allen and Komui were having a glaring contest at the other side.

"Yes I am fine. It was only normal for me having more damage since I am a novice compared to Kanda-san." Shiro said

"Well, you can say that..." Taiga said.

"Well, it's still the typical Shiro. Always positive thinking even it is Kanda." Lavi sighed flopping at the bed.

"Um.. How long am I unconscious? I don't remember coming in the Order myself..." Shiro asked

"Well, you've been out for 2 days. And you were carried here by Kanda. You fell asleep right after sitting at the train, as Ivan-kun explained. I'm very surprised that Kanda was the one carrying you..." Lenalee said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, after seeing bruises around the body and red hand prints on his face..." Lavi said.

"You know, I'm kind of jealous of you. Having Allen watching over you straight without sleeping and leaving your side, even though my brother is almost like that he bothers everyone in the clinic, unlike Allen who is patiently waiting for you to awake." Lenalee whispered. Shiro felt that she was a burden, especially to Allen and Kanda and thought of a way to apologize to everyone she worried. She leaned beside Taiga and whispered something, but then Allen had to ruin it.

"Imouto-chan! WHat are you doing?! Kissing that Stupid Tiger?!" he exasperated. The two kids' face turned beet red.

"We aren't kissing!" they protested.

"Oh-ho, I see two love birds here." Lavi whistled.

"Anyways, I'll be heading out first. The room's a bit cramped, Shiro needs to rest." Taiga said standing up. Then before he steps outside the room Shiro calls out for him "Um.. Taiga-kun?" Shiro said

"Don't you worry. Something simple as that will be done in a flash. i promise you that." Taiga said and grinned.

"I guess that is also our cue." Lavi said and jumped out of the bed

"Rest well, Shiro-chan." Lenalee said

"And that also goes for the two of you" Lenalee and Lavi said, grabbing Allen and Komui's shirts and dragged them out the clinic room. Shiro sighed and flopped herself at the bed, trying to remember what she just dreamt. No use, it was so blurry that it just made Shiro's head pound more than ever. Then Shiro placed her left arm at her stomach, then it glowed gold, just like the one that happened when her right arm was fixed, but the light was weak. Then she can feel that her wound was healing, closing but it wasn't fully healed, must be because the light was only weak.

Then it was 3 a.m, Taiga came to the clinic and saw Shiro already changed into her exorcist uniform, busy fixing her hair. Then Taiga came to help Shiro at her hair, he combed her hair and tied it into a small single pigtail using the red ribbon that matches her red eyes. After looking at the mirror her hair is neat and wasn't messy as she thought when a boy fixing her hair. "Your good at this Taiga-kun." Shiro praised

"Is that a mock or a compliment?" Taiga said eyeing at Shiro

'It's a compliment silly. I never thought a boy did this..." Shiro smiled but silence was made between them, Shiro can't see Taiga's face, but she can feel that it wasn't that good of a memory.

'Well, let's head to the kitchen! I'm sure Jeryy-san is waiting for you." Taiga said, Shiro stood up and nodded. They walk in the corridors silently, Taiga was 2 meters ahead of her. Shiro knows that she offended Taiga and felt guilty about it.

They reached the cafeteria, it was dead silent, but Jeryy-san was waiting for them at the window where you order. Shiro entered the kitchen and started cooking, while Taiga waited for her at the cafeteria. Taiga was now dozing off at the table, his head rested on his arms at the table,then he heard a 'clunk' he looked up and saw Shiro handing him a bowl of soup. "It's cold out here. Have some soup, Taiga-kun." Shiro said. Taiga reluctantly took a sip at the soup, not wanting to piss Shiro. Then Taiga blinked, taking another sip. "How was it? Is it good? i have a little confidence at my cooking.. I hope it's not that bad.." Shiro said

"It's delicious! I never tasted a soup this good!" Taiga said

"Really?! Yay!" Shiro said and smiled at him. For some reason Taiga felt guilty at eating the soup Shiro made. Then he put down the spoon. "Is something wrong Taiga-kun?" Shiro asked

"The reason I was good at tying hair is because I have my little sister..." Taiga started.

"huh?" Shiro baffled

"Since my little sister is not really good at it, I always ended up helping her. We only had each other, our parents died in a car accident. I wanted to give up everything, but my sister stayed strong. She smiled at me saying 'nii-san, we can see mother and father again, right?' I honestly dont know the answer But I know I had to stay strong to protect my sister. But then..."

"Don't tell me, she- she..." Shiro stuttered, her eyes are in the verge of crying.

"If your thinking she died, she didn't. But she ended up getting a disease, a heart disease, the operation's amount was big. After knowing that I am compatible with the Innocence, I decided to join the Order. They kept delivering the money I worked for her to survive, but I wasn't allowed to see her. And now she's living a healthy life right now, with her friends and kind foster parents keeping her. With her smiling, I can only watch her from afar believing that she will have a good future without me..." taiga said, his eyes were watery before the tears fall, Shiro hugged and comforted Taiga the best she can.

"I might not know the pain of sacrificing for the one you love, but I can imagine that it was hard for you Taiga-kun..." Shiro said, Taiga's head was resting at her shoulder, Taiga silently sobbed at Shiro's shoulder and hugged her back.

"Thank you, Shiro." Taiga whispered.

"It's nothing Taiga-kun. Eat your soup, I will bring more dishes I made. You can eat to your hearts content." Shiro said. Then Taiga released her and looked at her.

"I am not a parasitic-type like you. I ain't eating more than you do." Taiga said and grinned.

"Oopps? My bad? Still, you can have it. Wait for me here. i'll be getting the other dishes." Shiro said, and left. Taiga continued eating his soup, and blushed just thinking that he hugged Shiro and is eating the food she made. Then he was tackled from behind, it was Lavi.

"You jerk! You also fell for Shiro didn't you? Admit it man!" Lavi teased.

"I did not Lavi!" Taiga shouted.

"You just hugged those curves! Ain't I jealous of you man!"

"Shut up Stupid Rabbit!" Taiga said

That day, everyone in the Order had a taste of Shiro's cooking. After Kanda ate his soba, Shiro went to him, Allen and the others are looking at them worriedly that Kanda might slash Shiro into half just because she blocked his way. "How was the soba?" Shiro asked shyly.

"Hn." Kanda grunted.

"Well, I hope it was good.. It's the replacement for the soba I knocked out few days ago.. Uh... Thank you for carrying me back here.. Uuuhh.. Sorry for slowing you down at the mission.. Uhh.." Shiro started apologizing things that Kanda can only hear. Allen was glaring at him, while eating his Mitarashi Dango, then Lavi and Lenalee just finished their breakfast. "That was delicious. I never thought I'll have a food that Shiro made..." Lavi said

"Why did Shiro-chan cooked? I hope you know the reason Taiga-kun since your the one who escorted her here at the kitchen.." Lenalee asked

"Well, it's for the whole Order. She said that she felt guilty for worrying everyone, so she needed up cooking which is the only thing that she have confidence in return for everyone. But for the main reason, is because she wanted to give Kanda the soba." Taiga said and slurped the last noodle from the ramen.

"What?! For Kanda?!" Allen and Lavi shouted.

"Yep, well you know Shiro knocked down Kanda's soba at their first time meeting... She felt guilty that Kanda didn't ate that day so she ended up making one for him." Taiga explained

"Oh, just the typical Shiro-chan... Feeling worrisome, guilty for every single thing she made that she felt was wrong.." Lenalee they returned gazing back to Shiro and Kanda, Kanda ruffled her hair and smirked. Everyone's eyes widened, it was the first time Kanda smiled at a girl. Then Shiro wasn't feeling guilty anymore, Kanda forgave her and he wasn't angry anymore.

Then after the cafeteria incident, Shiro's wound is now completely healed and felt having a training. Lenalee, Allen, Taiga and Lavi were having a tag team sparring, Taiga and Lenalee versus Allen and Lavi. Lenalee, jumped hovering in the air then Lavi tried to hit by making his hammer big and smash her with it, but she just dodge it easily, when it hammer lands Allen jumps at it and Lavi swings his hammer to make Allen fly and catch up to Lenalee, when Allen was about to reach Lenalee, Taiga fires his air bullets at Allen but then he dodges by getting hit by Lavi's hammer. After swinging his hammer at Allen he smashes the ground where Taiga was and shouts "Hiban!" the ground has some kind of seal in it and started to lit up fire, but before Taiga gets burned Lenalee lifts him and flew to the ceiling. "This is over!" Taiga shouts. Lenalee dashes to Allen and dropping Taiga on top of Lavi. "This can't be good..." Allen and Lavi muttered. Lenalee kicks Allen hard that he gets smashed to the wall and Taiga shoots at Lavi continuously with his air bullets Lavi gets scratch in every place and drops to the ground. "We win." Taiga and Lenalee said with sinister smiles at their face.

'You just got us one time..." Lavi muttered

"You always say that Lavi." Taiga said

"You always overdid your attacks Lavi... That's your weakness." lenalee said.

"You don't have to pinpoint that harsh Lenalee..." Lavi cried.

"Well, it's kinda true though." Allen said

"Shut up, Moyashi."

"It's Allen, Baka Lavi." then they started glaring at each other. Then Lenalee took notice of Shiro, who was looking at them with awe.

"Shiro-chan! How long have you been there?" Lenalee asked. deactivating her Innocence.

"A while ago... About when Allen-nii-chan flies to follow you." Shiro said.

"Oh, there huh? What brings you here?" Taiga said,brushing off the dust off his pants.

"Well, I was thinking of having a bit of training." Shiro said

"But your injured!" Lenalee said.

"Not anymore." Shiro said, she lifts her shirt, Lavi looks at it intently and Taiga looks at the side while Allen stared with shock at his face. "It's just a scar now, here look." She shows her stomach with a scar across her stomach. Then she covers it immediately when she notice that Lavi is looking at it. Then there was a knock at the room, it was Miranda. "Are Allen-kun and Shiro-chan here?" she called.

"Yes." Shiro said then Miranda hands her a compilation of paper.

"It's a mail for the two of you." Miranda said and left the room. Shiro opens the first page, Allen was looking at it from behind. Shiro's hand were trembling, and Allen had a grim face, Lenalee, Taiga and Lavi knew it right away that the mail wasn't good. Then when they turned to the second page, the both of their eyes widened and Allen took the papers out of Shiro's hand and threw it at the corner. "Lavi! Burn that piece of crap!" Allen ordered

"C'mon, Allen you can't be serious." Taiga said then when he was about to pick the papers he froze. Lenalee and Lavi came to look and also froze. They look at each paper, seeing big amount of gennies in each paper. "Isn't this like impossible for two teenagers to pay such big amount?" Taiga said. Then Shiro and Allen turned their Innocence into bazooka arms and shoot all the dummies in a flash. "Kill." they said in unison. They sighed like the anger that built up is gone, then they turned to the other three with bright smiles at their faces, which was obviously fake.

Then they left the papers at a corner for the moment. "So Allen-nii-chan was the Idiot Apprentice that he kept saying back then." Shiro said

"Yep." Allen said with his hand clutch at the ground

"Now that I remember, Shiro and Allen had the same weapon and abilities right? Just like Kanda reported to Komui." Taiga said

"Oh yeah... Now that I look at them, they look like twins, or the reflection of each other. Maybe without the girly accessories of Shiro, and red eyes they must look identical at all costs." Lavi said with his fingers at his chin.

"Well, I don't care about that. As long as Imouto-chan is here, I dont give a damn at anything!" Allen exclaimed.

"Well, I think Komui affected Allen with his sister complex disease... At all cost I dont want to get infected by it.." Lavi and Taiga thought and shrugged.

"And what are you gonna do at General Cross' debts to pay?" Lenalee asked. The air became heavier.

"Just when the mood is already back.. Lenalee, please choose the right timing when you are going to say something that sensitive to the Cross' apprentices..." Taiga muttered. Allen and Shiro had their killing intent back.

That day not only Shiro's cooking and Kanda's smile were remembered but also General Cross debts for the his apprentice to pay.


	9. Chapter 9

**~~Scary... General Cross debts that is. I hope everyone understood Taiga's reason why he became an exorcist... Sigh... Even myself don't really get it... But so I'll just change it when I find the right words. Does the tag team sparring sound epic? Well, for me that's the best I could say and imagine when two allies are fighting... Well, I just suck at making adventures and actions and stuffs... Don't blame me, I'm used to do love stories back when I was fifth grade.. i have a feeling that I'm straying away from the topic... Anyways!**

"You, Shiro-chan can only do this." Komui said with his serious face. "You will be going to the town called Resial, you will be investigating the cursed boy named Nicholas Wind." he explained

"Ni-Nicholas Wind? Resial Town? Cursed? Does the Innocence have connection to this?" Shiro gulped

"Unfortunately, we dont know. That is Why you are going to investigating it." he said.

"Now I get the reason.. But the only question remains why do I have to be the only one can do this?" Shiro asked and opened the folder for the mission, as soon she opened it she slammed it close and gripped it tightly. She raised an eyebrow at Komui and let him face the folder together with her oozing killer intent. "Oh, I am not so going here. Not with him involving in this mission." Shiro said trying to control her temper.

After 3 days, Shiro took a step out of the train on a cheerful and lively village. The place looked like it was having it's festival, children playing, music roaring in different direction, people having the biggest smile on their face, Shiro can tell it was the complete opposite of the village she just had a mission on. She securely put on her hood and her right arm's sleeves in place so no one would freak out and stare at her._ Did Master really come to this place? Geez, using me as a tracker for the drunk... That man does he really do his job right? Moreover, is he doing his job? Not coming back or having a conatact to the Order for four years.. What does that man really have in mind? _Shiro thought as she stroll around the village. Then her stomach just grumbled out of nowhere. _Now that I remember I hadn't eaten my breakfast today since I was so frustrated at Komui... How many times did I get frustrated these days? Before I get to the Order, I never got frustrated... Well before the thing about Kevin... Must be because of that drunk master.. _Shiro thought and entered a coffee shop.

A girl who is wearing a blue apron over a white dress came and welcomed Shiro, of course as expected of a parasitic type, she order twice of everything in the menu, the girl widened her eyes but still went to the chef to cook things Shiro ordered. Now everyone was looking at her, not that she paid attention, as long they didn't see her right arm and white hair she didn't care as long she is not angry. It only took minute to finish the whole 'feast' she just ate, after drinking water the clock tower which is at the center of the town rang loudly.

Everybody inside got tensed, and every single people outside went in random houses even htough it wasn't theirs. The shop was practically full, but the girl just stayed beside Shiro. "Wha-what's happening?" Shiro asked to the girl

"The dragon is hunting again..." she said darkly.

"dragon? Hunt?" Shiro repeated then the girl put her index finger over her mouth and made a 'sshhh." sound. Then Shiro went to look at the window, there was a figure that was like a human... It was a bit inhuman, his skins were green scales, his face was like a dragon's face, he was so dragon-like.

He was looking around, like hunting for it's prey, then he dashed off to the shop where Shiro is. Everyone scrammed out of his way, Shiro is stunned at looking at him. He bit a little girl, that's when Shiro took action, she activated her Innocence and went to slash the dragon man at the back. He roared in pain, she thought he was going to breathe fire at her but instead he look at her eyes and fled away quickly. The girl was safe, she was only bitten a bit it wasn't hard but still injured, Shiro quickly took care of the wound, she didn't want people to look at her like a murderer, she wanted to kill the girl at a more private place. Why? Because the girl is an Akuma.

Then everyone rejoiced, they called Shiro a 'dragon slayer'. The night was a feast, Shiro hadn't have a single idea about the whole feast, her mind was set on the dragon man's eyes. _Why are they so human? _She thought the whole time.

Shiro was able to stay at the most beautiful hotel in town, it was for free because she 'saved' them from the Dragon. Elise, the girl from the coffee shop earlier, was also permitted to get a rest from the hotel because she is a 'friend' of Shiro, Shiro the way she is didn't mind having Elise around her. Shiro just flopped down to her bed thinking the dragon man's eyes, Elise notice her being a little stressed. "Is something wrong, Dragon Slayer-sama?" she asked.

"Well, I hate to admit it but there is something really wrong. I can't tell you about it. It's my mission and all. But before any further ado, I want you to call me by my name. I am Shiro Toraichi, just call me Shiro, I really don't get to comfortable with people calling me names that really doesn't suit me." Shiro sighed

"But you saved our village! The Dragon man is now suffering!" she proclaimed

"Yes, suffering.' Shiro said glumly. "But before anything else, I want you to tell me every detail about that Dragon you are calling... Somehting is bothering me about him... " Shiro said. Elise sighed but told everything she knew about him. Apparently, the Dragon came from the mansion outskirts, they knew that there was a family living there, only they were obsessed with dragons and started the research and experiments for Dragon. No news came from the family anymore, until a man came.

"Wait a second. Sorry for interrupting inn the middle of the story but would you mind drawing a sketch of this man your talking about?" Shiro said

"Of course! Anything for the Dragon Slayer-sama! No, I mean.. Shiro-san..." Elise said, then she started a rough sketch of the man who visited the village, after Shiro saw the picture she wanted to rip it as fast as she could. And you know who it is... General Cross.

Then Elise continued her story, after the man came, Elise's father tried to stop him but the traveller didn't mind going to a dragon-loving family. Then after we thought that the man is already dead, he came back without a scratch and all. Then the attack started, it was already a month since the man came and it has already been 7 victims since then.

"How is the clock related to the Dragon? I mean he can't possibly have a particular time coming here right?" Shiro asked tilting her head

"Well, we put a rope around the village, every single time the Dragon steps on it, and it hits the trigger to let the bell chime." Elise explained.

"Oh... Just one last thing. Do you have this cursed boy, named Nicholas Wind?" Shiro said, then Elise became frozen. "Is something wrong?"

"Ni-Nicholas Wi-Wind is the one of the Dragon..." Elise muttered.

"One of the dragons?"

"Ye-yes, every time a Dragon hunts in the village, it's scales are always different, blue, red, and green. It seems like they only attack once. But their power is really different,one breathes fire, other is water, and the other is wind, it was strange but a little lucky, they haven't attack the village together."

"But isn't Nicholas Wind a boy? A human?"

"That is because his parents are the ones who created the Dragons."

"Everything just gets twisted... I have to get a good sleep, I guess I have three Dragons to fight"

"To fight? You mean your going to them?! THat's absurd! Even though you are a Dragon Slayer, you can't win against three dragons at once! You're just a 13 year old Dragon slayer!"

"My mission is to investigate Nicholas Wind-san, if he is the one the Order needs of course I need to bring him there too, even it requires force. And who said I was a Dragon Slayer? I am an Exorcist." Shiro said and went to sleep before Elise can ask anything.

Shiro and Allen was leaning at each others back floating, for some reason they look different. The floor lies their dear exorcists friends, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Bookman, Miranda, Marie, Crowley, and Taiga, but it's not just them Wilma, Shiro's best friend and Kevin, her ex-boyrfriend was also there together with a very young girl and a boy with the same age as Shiro. Allen and Shiro's hands were red with blood, blood of their very own friends. _Yes, it was you who killed them My precious Alison._

Shiro woke up in a jolt, she looked around and was still in the hotel of Resial Town. She sighed in relief and tried to remember what she just dream but failed, all she can remember is the word 'Alison' . Then Elise stormed in the room. "What happened Dragon Sl- Shiro-san?!" she asked panickedly

"I'm perfectly fine, don't worry it just a bad dream..." Shiro said.

"I thought you were under attack... Anyways, I have explained the reason why you are here to the mayor, it seems like he wanted to escort you the strongest men in the village."

"But wouldn't put the people in danger?"

"We will do anything for the village's safety."

"But still... sigh I give up.. I'm not good at arguing.. But if people are going to accompany me, I want the 2 people at least. I don't want to endanger anyone of you." Shiro said

"But-"

"If you won't do as I say, I will go to the Dragons myself. It's not like I have anything to loose after all.."

"Alright, I'll tell the mayor."

"Thank you very much for your understanding." Shiro smiled.

After a few hours of getting ready, well Shiro is already ready after 30 minutes after she awoke, the town people seemed to get ready which took a lot of her time. Shiro really wanted to depart after she awoke but she cant because she dont want to offend the town noticed that there is only two Akumas in town, and that is the girl that the Dragon Man prey yesterday and a certain man. "umm.. Mayor.. Can I make a little request?" Shiro asked

"YEs! OF course! Anything for our Dragon Slayer!" he exclaimed

"Uh... If possible, I want to take that man.. Uhh... I think his name is David... Can I have him one of my company?"

"Yes, yes! Of course!"

And so Shiro together with the town people named David and Paul went to the Dragons. Shiro felt somewhat uneasy, but held it in, until they reached a big mansion that gives off a creepy feeling. Shiro shivered in fear, the air was so gloomy and lonely. Then something rustled in the bushes, it was so fast that Shiro didn't get to see it's running figure "AAHHH! David!" Paul shouted, Shiro immediately put herself in front of the terrified Paul. They watch how the Dragon eat the human flesh, it was kind of disgusting since he just made it look like he is eating meat. Then Paul find his strength and pulled up the axe he brought and swing it down to the Dragon, but Shiro pulled him back to the woods. "What are you doing?! We have a chance to kill that Dragon!" he shouted.

"I wouldn't want you to get involve in this mess anymore. Return to the village, now I will handle this Dragon by myself." Shiro said, removing her hood and activating her Innocence.

"But you would get yourself killed!"

"I wouldn't get killed! And I promise you that, after this Dragon is nothing but a boy at my age. No go!" She said

"But!"

"GO!" She shouted so fiercely that Paul flinched, nodded and scrambled back to the town. Then she heard crying, she immediately went back to the mansion, saw the Akuma half-dead and decided to finish it off with her fist. Then she entered the mansion, it wasn't she thought when a Dragon lives in, the garden was filled with blooming lavenders, roses, daisies, and tulips, but still you can feel the loneliness inside the mansion. Shiro deactivated her Innocence and entered the front door, everything was arranged, neat and clean, it was much more neat than her room. "Hello?! Is anyone here?!" Shiro called. Then she heard a a loud bang of closing a door. _I guess someone really is here. If so what does master want here? I can actually think of one thing... And please let not be that.. _Shiro examined each room, it was neat and arranged and has the clue that someone is really living in there,

Then Shiro checked the 2nd floor, it had a lot of guest room, then she reached the last 2 doors, she check the left door first. It was was the master's bedroom, considering the size of the bed which is insanely big, wide veranda, and closet that can fit 2 humans inside. Shiro scanned the place, she found a picture frame, it was a couple with grayish black hair and a boy who exactly look like them, it was a family picture. She thought of her own family picture, her parents and brother or sister if she had one and it only brought her to tears. Then she heard the door creak, quickly wiped her tears and checked if someone was at the door, no one, she shivered from the thought that there is ghosts in the mansion.

Then she went to check the last room, and it was a disaster, the curtains were torn, the bed was messy and had some scratch marks on it, the floor had some scratch marks and papers that is torn to pieces, the walls have some scratches of a claw. She opened the closet next to the bed, there was a boy around his age, he was cowering in fear when Shiro was about to touch him, he slapped Shiro's hand out and ran away but Shiro grabbed his hand using her right hand before he can escape. He struggled to her grip. "No! Let me go! I don't want to be a sacrifice to the town!" He shouted and fling his arms around.

"Sacrifice?! What are you talking about?! I'm just here to investigate about you!" Shiro said trying not to let go of him

"Investigate?! On how to kill me?! Do expect me to come with you?! Not in a million years!"

"That's not what I meant! I'm here to help you!"

"Help me?! How does investigating about me help me!?" he shouted then his skin is growing green scales, his face is turning into a dragon, his hands turning into hands of a dragon and his feet grew claws. His strength also increased that he was able to yank Shiro's hand out and ran somewhere, Shiro tried to follow him but he was impossibly fast. Shiro searched around the whole house, she just noticed the Dragon ornaments and crests.

Then she noticed a small door at the kitchen, Shiro didn't really noticed it at the first glance since it was well hidden, when she opened the door she saw stair and went down to where the stairs lead her to. She reached a place that is really weird, books that had an unrecognizable letters and a large pot that is in the center of the room, that is all inside the room but she can tell that it was all about the Dragon research, the place really creep her out and decided that she wont find the boy in there and returned back to the kitchen.

There was no sign of him everywhere, then Shiro decided to return to the room where she met the boy and sat at the bed. "Alright, you win I won't be looking for you! But I'm here to say everything I have to say! I was sent here by a person named Komui! He isn't form the town, but the place where I am working, the Black Order! I am here to investigate things about you! I will not give you to the town people and let them sacrifice you! You can even tie me up so you can trust me! I am not lying! I know it sounds weird but please here me out! Can you see the emblem in my chest?! It's the same emblem as the man who came here a month ago right?! I am here to ask things about him! Apparently that man is missing, not wanted but missing! I have to get information where that drunk man is or we need to search him by each nation he is!" Shiro shouted, then she caught a glance of a dragon emblem necklace, she held it up and noticed that it was a locket, she opened it and saw a picture of the couple in the next room.

Then the boy showed up, with his dragon features on, but Shiro just smiled at him and patted the bed saying to sit next to her. "There you are finally... I am not used in shouting but I had to since you wont come out.." Shiro sigh

"Sorry.." he said

"It's alright.. You are Nicholas Wind, am I right?" she started and he nodded "I am Shiro Toraichi, nice to meet you. Uhh.. About the man, he is missing for about 4 years and hasn't returned once at the Order which is the home of exorcists like me. Uhh.. Did he gave you a box which is glowing light green? uhh.. Are you an Accommodator? Uhh.. Sorry I am not really good at things like this... I bet Lenalee can tell you everything about us.. Um.. Geez.. I never expect investigating about people is hard.." Shiro sighed.

"Can I have one question?"

"Of course you can... Geez.. Now the one I am asking is the one asking me I'm such a useless person" She said muttering the last part.

"Why are you after me? I am a murderer, killing the people. Why does this Komui person want me?" he said flatly.

"Well, firstly because you are involve to General Cross, the one who visited last month. Next, is you might have an Innocence, the material God gave to fight against Akuma."

"God gave?! I am a murderer! There's no way I would-" he said but he was cut by Shiro who placed her index finger at his mouth.

"I am not finish yet. Did I call you murderer? I did not right? Apparently, it seems like Cross gave something to you and activated the Innocence. And your weapon is a Parasitic type that lets you transform into dragon. And the people you killed isn't really human." Shiro said

"huh? But I am pretty sure they are human!"

"Well, it seems like with your dragon transforming your senses also enhanced that let's you seek and hunt Akumas. And those people you killed are Akumas, which us, exorcists, kill and destroy. "

"But how did you thought about that? You only saw me yesterday right?"

"Well, let's just say I noticed it when you attacked David, instead of me or Paul who were much closer? Or you who killed two Akumas in my sight?"she said. "Oh, would you look at that. It's already night time. I guess from all that explaining and chasing time would really fly. Would you mind letting me stay for the night?" Shiro said.

Then Shiro explained everything about Exorcists, Black Order and Akumas to Nicholas, then started telling about the first mission she had and about how fun in the Black Order, he seemed to be enjoying himself hearing Shiro telling everything. Then they noticed that it was already midnight, so they decided to sleep, Nicholas took his own room and Shiro took his parent's room, Shiro wore his mother's night gown, a white knee length dress that had a pink ribbon in the chest part, everything about Shiro is white, except her arm and eyes. Shiro felt embarrassed seeing that Nicholas is staring at her arm. "It's my Innocence... It became like this after I received my Innocence..." Shiro explained hiding her hands behind her back.

"o-oh... i see... Then good night..." he said then closed the door, he felt very guilty about Shiro, She told me everything that will help me then yet I... he thought and decided something.

Shiro woke up with a very light feeling I guess not having is a good thing too... I feel so refreshed... After taking a bath and change into her exorcist uniform, she went next door to check up on Nicholas, unfortunately he wasn't there. Shiro panicked and went downstairs to find Nicholas, shouting his name over and over, no trace of him in the living room, dining room nor the kitchen all that left was the secret room in the kitchen but still he wasn't there too. Then a scent of lavender brought Shiro outside the house, and there was Nicholas staring at them sadly, then he noticed Shiro and smiled at her. Shiro blinked if it was really Nicholas who just smiled, because Nicholas hadn't smiled the entire time they were together, a smile crept to her face. "So this is where you are. I've looking for you, Wind-san." Shiro said

"Nicholas is just fine. Lavenders were my mother's favorite, they always amell so sweet jsut like my mom." he said "Eventhough she really is obsessed into dragons..."

"You really love your mother don't you?" Shiro said.

"Yes, I do. I really love her from the bottom of my heart... How about you Toraichi-san?"

"I don't know..." Shiro said having a faraway look in her eyes.

"Huh?"

"I never really met her, well maybe I did met her... I just forgot about her. You see I lost my memories, all the memories involve the 10 years of living here. I don't know a single thing about my mom or my dad... Nor if I have a brother nor a sister..." she said. Nicholas felt guilty for making her remember, he stood up and picked a couple of roses and lavenders and gave it to Shiro

"Here. You can have it."

"Wha-"

'You know I will join you at the Black Order." he said then Shiro's eyes widened "It seemed really fun, I'd really want to change. Not living here as the Dragon they were saying. I feel like my existence finally was needed..." he said.

"Really?! Then we have to hurry and search for the other two Dragons!" Shiro said

'two Dragons?"

"Yes! Elise said that there is three Dragons. A red one, a blue one and a green one! And that green one is you!"

"I am the only Dragon here..."

'Heh? But the other blue one and red..."

Then Nicholas fold up his sleeves and activated his Innocence, the scales started to grow, but it was different, the left arm had blue scales and the left one had red scales. When Shiro looked up his face had green scales.

"Yo-you..' Shiro stuttered.

"Yes, I can change my scales and so as the attribute..." Nicholas explained


End file.
